


Look What You Started

by Mondisaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Drunk Kisses, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Masturbation, Oikawa dance reggaeton, Phone Sex, Pining, Post-Time Skip, Sexy dance, Spanish Kink, This was just a silly idea, bad at feelings, iwaoi - Freeform, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondisaster/pseuds/Mondisaster
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi had a silly fight. But Oikawa knows how to get into Iwaizumi's head…And into his pants.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 46
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Teach me how to dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997755) by [mariadelaOMG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariadelaOMG/pseuds/mariadelaOMG). 



> So, this started with a silly idea and it's now a complete three-chapter fic! This is madness. 
> 
> Second fic entirely in English, which is not my first language. So, any comment or correction, it's welcome! Enjoy it! 
> 
> This is a chapter for Maria (mariadelaOMG) for her support and to inspire me on Oikawa dancing reggaeton.

His phone buzzed again for the third time and Iwaizumi let out a growl. He needed to study and he was trying too hard to not look at his phone because he knows at least who isn’t the person sending him texts and that upset him more than it should be. He knows that the name “Shittykawa” isn’t the name on those notifications. And he really doesn’t care who else is trying to reach for him. He’s pretty sure, for the hour, that the person sending those messages can't be Hanamaki or Matsukawa. And his college’s friends already know that he’s not in the mood for anything. Less of that, for hanging out that Friday night.

He is upset. Has been for the past three days. He had a fight with Oikawa that had ended badly and was so stupid. Of course, they used to fight every day or tease each other for the past 20 years, and they only stopped when their mothers intervened. Or until, in high school, when Hanamaki or Matsukawa begged them to stop their “homoerotic tension” with their fights. But Iwaizimi knows that this time it was different. It feels different. He didn’t know why but just felt wrong. Plus, they were miles away and Oikawa hasn't texted him or call him since then. And it was so fucking stupid that Hajime wanted to punch himself and punch Oikawa too for not telling him what was wrong. 

He knew it was his fault, sure. Hajime had yelled that he wanted to have peace to study for his upcoming exams and that he didn’t need to Oikawa call him for stupid things every day. And who he was trying to fool, anyway? He liked when Oikawa called him, sent him random photos, texted him senseless things during their day, or shared a voice note of him singing a song -badly - with silly lyrics or a dumb name to "practice his Spanish". 

And Iwaizumi loved all that. He was just stressed about all the homework and exams he had to approve so he could have his summer free to go to Argentina with Oikawa. 

He really needed to be with him after all that stressful semester but now he had just fucked up everything before he had the chance to see him.

Iwaizumi didn't intend to yell but he had been in a bad mood that day. So when Oikawa didn’t stop insisting so fucking much about a new song that he had heard and that reminds him to Iwaizumi and tease him about his intelligence, he just talked without thinking.

"I know you want to know, Iwa-chan! Even if your tiny brain can't understand Spanish, it's okay, don’t worry. You’ve Oikawa-san who will kindly translate for you so your head doesn't hurt. I really don’t know how you can manage college without me..."

"Cut it! I don't have time for your bullshit, Oikawa! So if it's nothing important, leave me the fuck alone" 

He knew that he had fucked up at the moment Oikawa didn’t say anything more and just cut the call one second after that. But Tooru teases weren’t what he needed at that moment. And it appears that his bad mood wasn't what Oikawa needed either.

He didn't hear of Oikawa after that. Neither the next day nor the day after that. Makki and Matsun, oblivious to their fight, had been texting on the chat group and Oikawa had replied with emojis and stickers but not a single word. And for Iwaizumi, well, Oikawa hadn't answered his text where he apologized for yelling at him. Or the next one where he asks him about the song he was talking about. Shit, Oikawa hadn’t even read his texts! And he felt kind of shit right now: he wasn’t studying and he had fought with Oikawa Tooru for absolutely nothing. 

Iwaizumi sighed and pulled himself out of his chair for something to eat. The study session wasn’t working anyway. He only took his phone without looking at the screen and put it on the kitchen bar, ready to start looking at what he could cook.

He was about to start cooking when Hanna, one of his roommates, entered the department and greeted him with a smile and a hand movement before letting herself crash at one of the chairs of the kitchen bar.

Hanna was a nice brunette girl from Denver, and Hajime liked her. She was smart and kind, but also shared his dry sense of humor. She was a little too chatty and sometimes she didn’t respect people's boundaries. She was a lot like Oikawa, actually. And maybe, Hajime thought, that was the reason why he liked her in the first place. 

“How’s the study going today, Hajime?”

“Same as yesterday” 

“So that means our Tooru hasn’t texted you back then?” 

She was also very straightforward. Hajime had told her that Oikawa hadn't been answering his texts because she had noticed that something was wrong the moment his Thursday night didn't have a movie night with Oikawa. 

And Hajime knew he couldn’t lie to her, she would find the way to make him speak anyway. Or she’ll just call Oikawa because they had met one-time last year and now they were almost besties for life and used to call each other to tease Iwaizumi. And maybe it wasn't a bad idea, after all; maybe she'd called him to know what the hell was happening to him, right? Maybe he'd ask her to do it if Oikawa keeps ignoring him. 

"He hasn't. Maybe he's busy." He shrugged, pretending he hadn't put a lot of thought on that. A big fat lie. "The idiot is always pushing himself too hard before a match. And I know that he has one next week. So probably he's still being an asshole in the gym."

"Hey! Don't talk shit about my boy Tooru, Hajime!" She pointed one finger to him, smiling. "I can't let you do that. In this house, we love Tooru Oikawa" 

Hajime smiled sadly. That girl always makes him remember Oikawa a little too much.

His phone buzzed again but he ignored it. Oikawa was the only one -aside from his parents - that had a personalized sound so he didn't care who had texted him now. It wasn't the person he waited for. 

He finished cooking for him and now for Hanna, as both of them talked about their upcoming exams while having dinner. Hanna was a major in physics so she was as stressed as him and she had barely time for her or her boyfriend. And that somehow consoled Iwaizumi a little. 

During their dinner, however, his phone kept buzzing ever once in a while. But Iwaizumi kept ignoring him. 

He was lifting the dishes when Hanna dropped the question he knew she was dying to do. And his phone buzzed again.

"Hajime, your phone is buzzing like crazy, aren't you gonna answer it?" 

"No" 

"It could be Tooru..." 

"It's not" 

"Mind if I check it for you, then? If it's Tooru, you'll cook for the weekend, deal?" 

"Deal" answered Iwaizumi plainly. He was sure it wasn't Oikawa, anyway. He turned his back to her and was about to start washing the dishes when he heard Hanna gasped and then giggled. 

"It's Hanamaki? He sends again that cat video that you liked?" 

"Better, Hajime, way better. You've to see what this Lucas sends you" he could hear the smile on his voice.

Lucas. That was Oikawa's teammate from Argentina. What the hell has he sent to cause that reaction on Hanna? He knew that when one of Oikawa’s friends texted him, something was wrong. 

Iwaizumi launched himself to the kitchen bar to take his phone from Hanna's hand. Lucas' chat had a bunch of voice notes and his last message was a video where he could barely see anything besides too many lights. What the fuck was happening in Argentina right now? Something that has to be with Oikawa, for sure. 

"Aren't you gonna watch the video first?" Asked Hanna with a smug smile, resting her chin on her hand. Her eyes had a dangerous spark. And Hajime was starting to feel anxious. That look on his roommate always meant bad news.

"First, let me hear the voice notes" 

Hanna nodded with that smug smile on her face and Iwaizumi sighed, ready to press play to the first voice note. It was Lucas' voice.

" _Che, Iwachan, ¿Qué quilombo hubo entre Toto y tú?_ Oh, _mierda_ , sorry. I always forget..." 

(Che, Iwachan, what happened between Toto and you? Oh, shit...)

"Forgot what?" Asked Hannah. Neither of them had understood the first part except for the "Iwa-chan" and "Toto". All of Oikawa's friends and teammates back in Argentina called them that. He was pretty sure everyone back there thought his name was actually _Iwa-chan_. 

But he was more worried about how Lucas' voice sounded. He was definitely drunk. Iwaizumi press play to the next voice note. 

"Sorry for the last audio, _Iwachan_ , I always forgot you don't speak Spanish fluently. You know, the team has been wondering why Toto was so upset these days. Did you guys fight? He doesn't want to tell us." 

"You fought!?" Hanna questioned too, narrowing her blue eyes at him, "You told me you didn't know why he didn't answer or called you! Mean of you not sharing that information with me, Hajime" 

Hajime just rolled his eyes and shushed her. That sounded terribly alike to Oikawa. 

He pressed the next voice note. There was an hour of difference between those two notes.

"You didn't answer in time, _pibe_ , but Toto always breaks after the fifth beer and he already told us everything. _Que pelotudos son los dos_ "

(You both are assholes)

"Mind updating me now?" Hanna asked again with a pout. Another face that reminds him of Oikawa's. Again. Why was he friends with the feminine American version of Oikawa? 

"Later" he answered and pressed play to the next audio. Maybe Oikawa was drunk too by now. He was a mess when he was drunk and he always was causing a fuss over nothing. 

The next voice note was just chaotic. He could hear a lot of shouting in Spanish and loud music. He could hear Oikawa's voice along with others but he couldn't understand a word. 

So he skipped to the next audio. 

"Hey, Iwachan'', That was another voice that Iwaizumi knew too well. Mateo, the other setter of the San Juan's team. " _Toto_ was having a bad week and now he's upset because you didn't want to listen to the song that reminded him of you. I know is stupid but call him soon, would ya? Before he breaks something with that monstrous serve of him. He almost broke Nico's nose yesterday" 

"You own me a beer, _Iwachan. Me banque el mal humor de tu novio por tu culpa",_ Nico's drunk voice shouted at the back. 

(I paid for the bad mood of your boyfriend because of you)

"He said 'your boyfriend', right?!" Hanna was almost shouting and Hajime decided to ignore that for now too. He needed to know now why Oikawa was in a bad mood too. But Hanna added quietly. "Now I understand why they send you that video of Tooru" 

The calm on Hajime was long gone. He was dying to see what was on that video but he needed context. A bunch of Argentinian men drunk with Oikawa wasn’t a good combination. They always got along with Oikawa’s crazy ideas. 

The next two audios were just chaotic. At least three voices that clearly were just shouting in Spanish. But the next one has Oikawa's voice. He was speaking in Spanish and he definitely sounded mad. 

" _Che, Lucas, dejá de mandar audios a Iwa-chan. Tengo bronca con él, ¿viste?*"_

_(Lucas, stop sending voice notes to Iwa-chan. I'm mad with him, don't you see it?)_

Another voice talked then. Lucas, drunker than before. 

" _Solo hablale, Toto. Dile que estás cabreado._ " 

(Just talk with him, Toto. Tell him you are mad)

" _Tengo una mejor idea, che. Lucas, vení._ " 

(I have a better idea, dude. Lucas, come)

That's left only one voice note left and the video that Hanna had already seen. 

He was scared of what Oikawa had said. He didn't understand everything. But he knew Oikawa too damn well. If he was upset, drunk and someone available to his craziness, it was definitely dangerous. 

The next voice note was only Oikawa's voice speaking in Japanese. 

"Yahoo, Iwa-chan," Shit, there was something off about the tone. Hajime felt nervous all of sudden. "I hope you had time for my bullshit now. I'm not gonna translate for you this time, you jerk. But I'm sure you gonna enjoy this. " 

Iwaizumi frowned and Hanna stared at him. He knew she was expecting that he translated for her. But Iwaizumi was more curious about what Oikawa had meant that he chose to ignore her eyes on him. And there's only one way to know it: seeing the video attached. 

He pressed play to the video and let out a little gasp meanwhile Hanna giggled at him. 

He could feel his cheeks flushed and his eyes widened a little. The music was loud and Oikawa appeared to be in some kind of garden with a lot of bright lights and balloons. He was at a party, apparently. 

Oikawa smiled at the camera, winked, and pointed a finger with his free hand before starting dancing. Oh, that was definitely something Hajime could enjoy. His dancing wasn't clumsy anymore. Iwaizumi had seen him dance _reggaeton_ before and it was madly hot.

Oikawa waved his hips front one side to the other in a very _very_ provocative way at the sound of the music while he sang loudly -and badly- without taking his eyes from the camera. Iwaizumi paused the fastest he could just to found a big smile on Hanna's face right in front of him. 

"Liked what you saw, then? He's definitely hot, Hajime just accepted it. You and I know the big crush you had on him. And I'm pretty sure my boy Tooru likes you too. Look how sexy he’s dancing just for you!"

“Shut up” He could feel his cheeks and ears getting redder and warmer. He needed to see the rest of that video in the privacy of his room, thank you very much. Hanna knew that and was teasing him, she would let that opportunity pass. Damn that day when he decided to admit to her that he had a little crush on his childhood friend. 

“It’s okay, Hajime,” She said as if she could read his mind, waving her hand. “Go on and call Tooru, I’ll wash the dishes for you.” 

“Thanks” 

But he wasn’t thinking of calling him. Not yet, anyway. He needed to see the video before that. And handle his boner first. He went to his room, trying to ignore the grin on his roommate's face. 

He closed the door and locked it. He needed to be alone for that. The firsts seconds of Tooru dancing had caused a big impression on him. Who could blame him? He was in his twenties and he was horny. Plus, Oikawa had really learned how to dance in a very sexy way. 

He had seen it with his own eyes last year when Oikawa had visited him in California during the past summer. They went to a club with Hanna and a couple of college friends, and Oikawa was no longer the clumsy dancer that he was when he was a teenager. His Argentinian friends surely had taught him well how to dance.

That night, after the club, they had shared a couple of drunk kisses in Hajime's room. They haven’t talked about that, but they didn’t need to, right? They were both young men who wanted to experiment with something they couldn’t do in Japan without feeling like someone judged them. So who better for that than the person they have known for a lifetime? The person they trust the most? Who better for them than each other? They were drunk and horny, they probably would do that with anyone else.

Or that was what Iwaizumi had thought and the reason why he didn't ask anything to Oikawa the next day. Maybe Oikawa didn't even remember it. Maybe he had just kissed Iwaizumi for his drunkness. 

But Hanna had insisted in talk with him about it after Oikawa had left. She insisted that their sexual tension was big enough to fill a stadium. And Hanamaki and Matsukawa were constantly mocking about that too. And, in the end, Iwaizumi was now sure he had a crush on Oikawa and that he wouldn't kiss anyone besides Oikawa that night. But he didn't know what Oikawa felt. At least, he wasn't sure yet. 

He let himself fall on the bed and put his earphones on. He sighed and put the video again. 

Oikawa smiled at him again and winked. Iwaizumi could now see that the smile didn't reach his eyes. He had the same look he always had when he was doing his powerful serve: defiant and almost terrifying. Oikawa pointed a finger with his free hand before starting dancing. His other hand had a colorful drink but he wasn’t paying attention to it. He was busy moving his hips and shoulders to the music rhythm while he sang along with the song:

[ _A mí todo me habla de ti (yeah)_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KrIKPw804SQ)

_A mí todo me habla de ti (yeah)_

_Ya intenté buscar otros besos para mí_

_Pero todo me habla de ti_

( _Everything talks to me about you (yeah)_

_Everything talks to me about you (yeah)_

_I already tried to find other kisses for myself_

_But everything tells me about you)_

At that point in the song, Oikawa turned a little to the right and started to move his pelvic in a very sexual way at the same time he passed a hand for his hair, messing it up a little and pushing his head back. And Iwaizumi let out a little groan at that view. Damn, Hanna was right: he was hot and the bastard knew it.

Iwaizumi could feel his cock getting harder and pressed his hand into his crotch, groaning again. Damn Oikawa for being so far away. 

He could see Oikawa turning around now, tantalizingly shaking his hips, his wide shoulders, and his tempting ass before facing the camera again and taking a sip of his drink. Iwaizumi could see clearly how a drop of his drink went down his chin to his throat and got lost in his chest. And he couldn’t take it. He slid his hand under his pants and his underwear and started to touch himself at the same moment that Oikawa started singing again with the song. His voice made his dick twitch a little and Iwaizumi couldn’t help and moaned. He unbuttoned his pants and got rid of them along with his underwear. He needed to touch himself now. 

The view of Oikawa being that provocative was too much for his body. He already had fantasies with his best friend, that was just new material for his brain and with Oikawa authorization. Iwaizumi freed his dick and started to stroke himself slowly at the sound of Tooru’s voice. 

_Pega'ita a la pared tengo una fotito_

_Y entre más la vuelvo a ver, más te necesito_

_Porque nadie como tú, poquito a poquito_

_Me llevó hasta el infinito_

_Ay, un Tequila Sunrise, Guarito con ice_

_Me acuerdan de lo mucho que te quiero_

_(Stick to the wall I have a photo_

_And the more I see her again, the more I need you_

_Because nobody likes you, little by little_

_It took me to infinity_

_Ay, a Tequila Sunrise, Guarito with ice_

_They remind me of how much I love you)_

Suddenly, Oikawa’s dance was more teasing. He definitely knew how to get into Hajime’s mind. And into his pants. He was now passing his free hand for his chest to his abs, lifting the shirt a little to let him see the abs that had formed with his volleyball training. Then his hand went slowly lower to his crotch and his legs. And Iwaizumi couldn’t take it anymore, his hand was pumping his dick furiously and he was biting his lip to not moan Oikawa’s name out loud. 

At this point, he didn’t care what the song was saying. Iwaizumi was only wishing he was now in Argentina and could kiss the hell out of Oikawa right now. He couldn't keep his eyes apart from the movements of Oikawa, that pretty bastard was driving him crazy even if he was miles away. He started fantasied about himself dancing with Oikawa, pressing his bodies together, and with his hand traveling all the way from Oikawa’s chest to his crotch while his perfect ass is pressing with Iwaizumi’s hard dick. 

Iwaizumi let out a moan again, he could feel how his lower abdomen was on fire and then, all of sudden, Oikawa stopped his dancing. The bastard was smiling and he was getting closer to the camera now. He was playing with a cherry on his lips when he spoke again in perfect Japanese.

“I hope you enjoyed my bullshit now, Iwa-chan” 

And the video finished. His screen went black and all Hajime could see was his flushed face. That asshole knew how to play his cards. 

Iwaizumi let out a groan and kept stroking himself to chase his orgasm when his phone started ringing. It was Oikawa. And Iwaizumi was ready for his revenge the moment he saw his name. So he picked up right away. 

“Yahoo, Iwa-chan” Oikawa greeted. His voice was a little scratchy but he didn't sound too drunk. And Iwaizumi could almost picture his smug smile. In the background, he could still hear the music at top volume and some chattering, but all he could do was concentrate on the voice of the cause of his boner. “Were you busy studying? Or did I interrupt something else?”

That shithead. 

But Hajime knew how he could attack him now. After all, it was Oikawa who had company. And he had started all that. 

“Actually, you do interrupt something” answered Iwaizumi in a breathless voice. “But it’s okay, you can listen”

“Iwa-chan” Oikawa’s choked voice made Iwaizumi groan again, a little too high for Oikawa to listen. “Have you been naughty tonight? What were you seeing?” His voice sounded raspy.

“You” Iwaizumi could hear Oikawa gasped. 

"You are touching yourself right now, Iwa-chan? How naughty" Oikawa sounded a little agitated. The sound of music was getting far. Oikawa surely was looking for a less crowded place. And Iwaizumi let out a moan. 

"Yes. It's your fault, anyway. Take responsibility now."

"Did I turn you on, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa's voice was barely a whisper. A raspy and hot whisper. The hand around Iwaizumi's dick tightened and the strokes became faster. 

"Yes" Iwaizumi moaned. "You and your stupid sexy dance" 

"Are you imagining me touching you? Or am I kissing you like that last summer in California?" 

Oikawa's voice sounded breathless too. And apparently, he remembered all the drunker kisses. They had to talk about that later. 

Now, Iwaizumi was busy asking himself if he was as turned on as him. This was getting out of his hand with one of them horny and the other one drunk -and maybe horny too-. But he'd make sure Oikawa suffered for the silent treatment he made him through these past days and for his provocative video. So he let himself go with the moment. He'll deal with the consequences tomorrow. Iwaizumi was feeling bold tonight.

"I want to fuck you, Oikawa" He could hear the other boy whined on the other side of the phone. "And after that, I want you to fuck me" 

"Fuck, Iwa-chan..." Iwaizumi couldn't hear the music now, but he can hear Oikawa's breathing getting heavier. 

"Are you jerking off, Oikawa?" Another moan escaped from Iwaizumi's lips as he increased the speed of the stockings over his dick, imagining Tooru touching himself too, miles away with the mere sound of his voice. 

"If someone caught me, I'm gonna kill you, Iwa-chan" Oikawa answered, almost without breath. "But I'll fuck you senseless first… When are you coming again?" 

"If you say the right words, I'll cum soon" Iwaizumi's smiled at the moment Oikawa whined again. The two of them could play the game of teasing each other. They know the other too damn well. 

"California has made you bolder, Iwa-chan… what a shame you weren't like this last year. I'd have eaten you up on that tiny bed of yours." 

Now was Iwaizumi who let out a groan, curving his hips up involuntarily as his hand kept stroking this cock faster. 

Oikawa's breathing was heavier too. But he kept talking in a whisper and Iwaizumi felt the whole room hotter. 

"I want to suck you off, Iwa-chan. Would you let me do it next time I have you in front of me? Would you let me have you into my mouth?" 

Fuck. That pretty bastard had turned the tables and now Iwaizumi was too deep into Oikawa's game. Iwaizumi could felt his abdomen tensed. He was close to coming only with the image of Oikawa dancing and his heavier breathing into his ear. 

"Yes, _Tooru_ " Iwaizumi moaned and he could hear Oikawa groaning too. 

" _Joder*_ , Iwa-chan, why do you have to be so far away right now? _Quiero verte_ , _Hajime_. _Quiero verte correrte por mí.**_ "

(Fuck*

I want to see you cum for me**)

Shit. Oikawa's Spanish turned him on so fucking much. And with those words, Iwaizumi came into his hand, breathless and pulling his head back into the bed. The phone had fallen from his hand and he could still hear the heavy breath of Oikawa on the other side. 

He took five seconds to get back his breath and pick up his phone again. 

"Are you still there, Oikawa?" 

"Yes," He answered breathlessly. "That was hot and unfair, Iwa-chan. I'm not even on my house right now to jerk off calmly!" 

Iwaizumi let out a breathless laugh.

"Your fault. You were the one who made Lucas send me that video" 

"I was upset with you," Oikawa admitted, breathing slowly to calm himself too. "You yelled at me." 

"I always yelled at you" 

"That was different" Iwaizumi almost could see the pout on Oikawa's face. "I really miss you. It's been almost a year since the last time I was in the same country that Iwa-chan" 

"Sorry for yell at you. I was in a bad mood"

"You're always in a bad mood, Iwa-chan" Oikawa's voice sounded cheerful again and Iwaizumi was about to scold him again when he added: "but I was having a bad week too. Sorry for not call you or saying anything. "

"Dumbass. If you have a bad day, tell me that. Not just ignore me."

"I know you missed me too" There it was his usual Oikawa tone. 

"But I do enjoy your bullshit this time, Asskawa"

Oikawa laughed and Iwazumi smiled at that sound. He had missed that but wasn't ready to openly admit that to Oikawa.

"Call you tomorrow? We can have dinner together. Now I've to go back to the party before someone comes to look for me. It's Nico's birthday and I owe him for almost breaking his nose yesterday"

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Tooru"

There was a pause. Iwaizumi smiled and he could almost hear the smile on Oikawa's voice when he talked again.

" _Dulces sueños_ , Hajime"

(Sweet dreams, Hajime")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading all the way here! I'm hoping that the next chapter is finished soon! We'll see more of that heated night in California where all started!
> 
> If you wanna follow me on Twitter, you can find me as @/monsweirdo


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa had always been in love with Iwaizumi Hajime. He started all by taking a risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for the support on the first chapter. I hope you all enjoy this too. The next chapter comes with a declaration of love and smut. This is just the way there ;)
> 
> Again this chapter goes to Maria (mariadelaOMG) and Nia (niawho) for all their support!

Oikawa hung off the call with a smile on his lips and a mess on his underwear. Luckily enough, his pants were clean and the fight with Iwa-chan was over.

He entered the bathroom and washed his face to lower the heat he was still feeling. Hearing Iwaizumi Hajime being that bolder without being drunk was exciting and had filled him with hope. 

Maybe Iwaizumi does have feelings for him too. Or maybe Iwaizumi thought Oikawa was drunk and he wasn't gonna remember that call. The same mistake he had about what had happened in California. Iwa-chan sounded like he was surprised that he remembered those drunk kisses and Oikawa was surprised he remembered too. But it was hard to guess with all that heavy breathing. 

Only that Iwaizumi was wrong about those two scenarios. Oikawa had good resistance to alcohol, and he knew what his limit was thanks to the almost three years of living with his teammates and their parties. And he knew what he was looking for when he sent that video to Iwa-chan, he was proving if the reaction of his best friend was the same as in California last year. And the result was way better than what he had thought.

He was about to return to where everyone was when his phone buzzed again with a text from Iwaizumi. 

**From: Iwa-chan~**

_Let me know when you got home. And don't drink anything more._

Now he was trying to act normal as nothing had happened just minutes ago. Just when Oikawa had heard him cum. That is Iwaizumi Hajime for you, always trying to act like nothing happened and acting tough. Oikawa had always known Iwaizumi cared about others, it was just that he was a little too into rough love.

Oikawa, on the other hand, was worse in the area of dealing with feelings. He usually kept his emotions hidden and was always messing around instead. Only Iwaizumi could tell when he was being honest and yet, Iwa-chan was the only one who hadn't noticed how deeply in love Oikawa was with him. 

Iwaizumi Hajime had always been in Oikawa’s life. He had been there, waiting for him, when Oikawa was born. And they had been beside each other for so long, in good and bad times, that Oikawa was pretty sure he was born just to love Iwaizumi. 

The first person who had noticed that deep love was his sister, he was sure. Chikako Oikawa had seen them grow together. So, for her, it wasn't a big surprise when Tooru asked her if it was okay if he liked Iwa-chan the same way she liked her husband. 

Tooru had almost fifteen, had just graduated junior high, and was full of doubts that day. About his future, about his volleyball career, about his talent, and about if it was okay what he had been feeling lately around Iwa-chan. He was only sure that he wanted to be beside Iwa-chan for another three years. Or his whole life, for the matter.

"Don't you think it is weird, sis? People surely will tell me it's weird that I like a boy and..."

"You love volleyball, To-chan?" His sister interrupted him.

"You know I do. What does that have to do with this? 

"Well, would you stop loving it if someone just told you so? Would you quit it because someone told you it’s weird?" 

"Well, obviously no. That would be stupid." 

"Then, don’t let anyone tell you what you can and can’t love. If you love something or _someone_ , To-chan, it's okay. Love is hard, sure, and is full of challenges, but it's always worth the risk."

His sister's words had comforted him but he wasn’t ready to take that kind of risks. Not at that time, anyway. He wasn't ready to be rejected. He didn't want to suffer from a broken heart and, in the way, hurt their friendship. So he tried to date girls, anyway. Not that he was attracted to them, it was just to hide his feelings and not take the risk of losing Iwaizumi. He even had two girlfriends during High School! But neither of those relationships had felt well after a couple of weeks. 

Actually, Oikawa had always preferred afternoon practices with Iwa-chan than spend the day with said girlfriends. He was more affectionate with Iwaizumi than with any of his girlfriends or fangirls. He walked home every day with Iwa-chan. He rejected kindly every confession when he was single. And he was always taking his chances to hug or even touch Iwaizumi. 

He always chose Iwa-chan over everything. And neither of his girlfriends weren't an exception.

And that was the reason why Mattsun and Makki had figured out, at the half of their third year in High School, that what he felt about Iwaizumi was way more than just a platonic friendship. So one day after the breakup with his second and last high school’s girlfriend, when Iwaizumi was busy in his classroom during lunch, they asked him about it. 

"How did you know? How long had you suspected?" 

"It's painfully obvious, you know?" Makki said with an overdramatic sigh. 

"I'm pretty sure even a toddler could see you pinning over Iwaizumi for the past three years. And we’re sure you have been pinning longer than that," added Mattsun with a lazy grin.

"Well, Issei may have a point there, except if said toddler is related to the all-mighty wrestling champion and always oblivious Iwaizumi-san" Makki finished, with a shit-eating grin on his face. 

"Don’t you guys find it weird? You know, that I like Iwa-chan. A boy." Oikawa had asked, incredulously. He was very cautious with the topic at that time.

"Well, not really. You can like whoever you like, Oikawa. We already accept you believe in aliens, and that’s what you should really be surprised that we don't find that weird. It's just a little too… " Makki paused like he was thinking the right words, resting his cheek on his hand. After a couple of seconds, he turned to see Mattsun. 

"Shojo cliché?" 

"Thank you, Issei-kun" Makki nodded. "In love with your childhood friend? Really? I’ve seen thousands of manga about that in my sister's room. Although that doesn't mean we see you any different now, captain, it’s just too predictable for you. But you're still the same obnoxious boy we know and love." 

"I'm touched with your kind words, Makki-chan, really," Oikawa said sarcastically, sighing in relief. "When I want to confess, I'll come with you guys for advice"

"We'll even help you to prepare the most annoying and biggest confession in the history of Sendai. Just like you." Mattsun said while Makki laughed.

Confessing his feelings for Iwaizumi to others was surprisingly easy. And yet, Oikawa never had the courage enough to confess to Iwa-chan. He had planned that he'd tell him when they went to the nationals. But thanks to Shiratorizawa and then Karasuno, that moment never came. 

On the day of his last game in high school, he thought about telling him while both of them walked home together. They have been crying after they played along with the rest of the third years. But then Iwa-chan had told him the most encouraging words since they were in junior high and Tobio’s talent had drowned him. 

“You’re the greatest partner I’ve ever had and the greatest setter I’ve ever known. Even if we’re never in the same team again, that will never change” Iwaizumi had said with the most serious expression, but with the most sincere tone. And then he added: “Oh, but if we play against each other, I’ll grind you into the dirt”.

_I love you._

He wanted to confess right there, but in the end, he chickened out. 

“Back at you”, Oikawa smiled and bumped his fist with Iwa-chan. He had never doubted the support that was Iwaizumi for him. Oikawa remembered that night why he loved Iwaizumi so much. At least one of those thousand reasons: his endless caring disguised on scolds. 

He had fallen deeper into Iwaizumi Hajime that night. But he didn’t confess. He wasn't ready to take that risk.

Then the opportunity of going to Argentina with Coach Blanco was in front of him. Finally, the path he was looking for to achieve his dream and improve his skills was right there. The chance to defeat Ushiwaka and Tobio was his to reach. The promise of a great and long Volleyball career was there, in the form of a player he had always admired and that invited him to go overseas to play for him. 

But taking that chance would mean to leave behind Iwa-chan. They had planned to go to Tokyo together. Iwaizumi was going to the Nippon Sport Science University and Oikawa will look for volleyball opportunities there, with the local teams. It was obvious that his best shot was to take the offer of Coach Blanco, but he wanted to talk about it with his best friend first. So, afraid as he was, Oikawa talked with Iwaizumi about that. 

They were in Oikawa's house about to start their movie night when he dropped it to Iwaizumi.

“You should do it. Go to Argentina, I mean.” 

“But, Iwa-chan…”

“Listen, Oikawa, that is a great opportunity for you…" Iwaizumi interrupted him, turning his head to watch him over his shoulder. He was sitting in front of Oikawa's tv, picking the movie, "I know we had a plan, that we were going to Tokyo together but this is best for you. Don’t let your talent be wasted here. Don’t fuck this chance up, Asskawa”

“Mean, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa sighed, more of relief than anything, throwing him a pillow, “You were saying something really nice to me and had to add the awful insult. This is much like you.”

“Well, I have to make an impact for you to listen to me” Iwaizumi huffed. Then, he pushes himself up and walks to the couch to let himself fall beside Oikawa. “There's another thing bothering you? Just say it”

_I love you._

“We're about to see the new Godzilla’s movie, Iwa-chan, that’s enough to keep me bothered. You can’t say Oikawa-san never did anything good for you.”

“Asshole,” said Iwaizumi, punching him on the arm.

“Nerd” answered Oikawa, sticking his tongue out at him.

After that, Oikawa talked with Makki and Mattsun again about his feelings before he left Japan. Both of them had tried to make him feel better over the fact that he hadn't confessed yet and he was going to go overseas, away from Iwaizumi. 

Oikawa was about to put an ocean between them. He was about to put the greatest distance where there had never been one. When they have been always too close to even feel the warmth of the other's body and share innocent touches that make Oikawa happy. And now they will be miles away. Incapables of touching. 

"Maybe it's just the routine, Captain, have you thought about that?" Said Makki. 

"What do you mean?" Whined Oikawa, face hiding behind his hand.

"Well, Iwaizumi and you had always been together. Since the two of you wear diapers and I’m not telling you don’t wear them now. But,” Makki added before Oikawa could interrupt him “Have you ever thought that maybe you aren't in love with him after all and it's just that you both are so used to being together that you misunderstood your feelings?" 

"Takahiro has a point there," Mattsun had agreed. Oh, the betrayal. 

" I'm pretty sure I like him" Oikawa had never doubted his feelings. But maybe, just maybe he was allowing those two to cast a shadow of doubt on him about the nature of his love for his best friend. 

"Well, you can be certain once you are away, don't you think?"

Maybe Makki and Mattsun were right. Or maybe the distance will clear all doubts about his feelings.

Soon after that talk, Oikawa was boarding a plane that would take him to the other side of the planet. Ridiculously far from the place where his heart was. Far away from the constant and warm presence of Iwaizumi to his side, the only person that could make him feel safe; the person that could make him believe that everything would be okay even if he was falling apart. 

He'd almost felt how his heart broke a little when Iwaizumi hugged him briefly.

“Don’t do anything stupid over there, okay? It’ll take me more than a day to be there to rescue your ass and I don’t wanna take a fucking plane just to beat you up”

“Then just take it because you want to see me, Iwa-chan. We can explore a new country together. Like when we went to that camp when we were kids” 

“Maybe I’ll do it”

“Then, I’ll be waiting for you, Iwa-chan! Try to not fail your grades without me”

“Dumbass, I’ve always had better grades than you”

“But if you need help to study, just call me. Oikawa-san will help you out!”

“Even if it's the middle of the night?" asked Iwaizumi with a smirk.

 _Call me when you want to._ _I love you so much._

“I can't let you interrupt my beauty sleep, so call in a decent hour, alrighty?. Take care of yourself, Iwa-chan”

“You too, Oikawa”

They said their goodbyes without tears and with promises to call the other every day and see again soon. Oikawa had left Japan with a smile but when Oikawa arrived at his new department in the city of San Juan and texted Iwaizumi to let him know he had landed safely, he cried until he fell asleep. He had made a big step into his dream but had taken a big step away from the person he had loved the most all his life.

The days passed by and soon became weeks that became months. The first weeks were rough and Oikawa missed his home. He even cried many times with Iwa-chan while they were on the phone to catch up. And Iwaizumi was always there to remind him what he was looking for doing all that in an unknown country. He gave him courage like he always had done. 

Iwaizumi had reminded him that he may have rough days, but not everything was bad. That it will be worth taking the risk. 

So Oikawa overcame all the challenges with the support of his old and new friends. The language was difficult, of course, but the people there were friendly, open, and welcoming him like one of them. Sure, he had felt a little overwhelmed by the physical proximity, and the fact that all of them called him by his given name with such familiarity had been awkward at first. But then he found that he liked that people around him called him Tooru. Or the closer they could pronounce it. So now he was _Toto_ for most of his acquaintances and friends there _._ Oikawa learned to enjoy all of them soon. 

Iwaizumi, Makki, and Mattsun had always told him he was too clingy and physical with them. They didn't have a problem with that, but he knew not all people enjoyed that back in Japan. But he did and now he was in a country where people didn’t find the physical contact too intimate. He learned to love Argentina like his second home.

His coach and teammates were nice and had put so much effort into making him feel comfortable. And most of his neighbors were really nice to him, especially Elena and Joaquin, the young marriage that lived next door and that had been helping him with his Spanish and his cooking in their free time on the weekends.

He was so busy with his new life, between learning a new language and everyday volleyball practice. But he always made time to text or call Iwaizumi. He wasn't ready to let him go even if he tried. And he had tried. 

Oikawa had even dated a guy briefly after six months of living in Argentina. He was glad that he could go out with a boy without too much judgment of people. He was feeling free to live and like whoever he liked. But the conclusion had been the same as when he had a girlfriend back in high school: it didn't feel alright. 

It didn't feel well when they first kissed or held hands. It's just felt like he wasn't made for Tooru. And Tooru knew he was only made to match Iwaizumi. So he broke up with the guy after two weeks. Not that the guy was bad, it was just that he wasn’t Iwa-chan.

And he went back to his routine with Iwaizumi. Not that he ever left it. He didn't even tell Iwa-chan of his brief romance because it hadn't meant anything. And Oikawa had been the same with Iwaizumi even if he was dating someone else, so nothing had changed between them. He always sends Iwaizumi a good morning text. But he also sent him pictures of things he found in San Juan that Oikawa thought Iwaizumi could find funny or interesting. 

He even sent him voice notes of songs he listened to on the radio when he was in Elena and Joaquin's house. Sometimes, he did that because he found the lyrics funny. Sometimes he did it because he understood the song and reminded him of Iwaizumi. And that was a way to tell him what his heart wanted to but his mouth couldn't do it. To tell him how in love he was. 

And Iwaizumi always replied the fastest he could. Sometimes he even sent him a photo too or called him right away when Oikawa was feeling down. They also still had their movie night on Thursday through Skype and talked about their week without missing even if they were tired. Oikawa had even introduced him to the team one day that Iwa-chan had called him after his practice. And his teammates even had his number in case something happened to him. Iwaizumi had been the one who had asked for them. 

"I need to know if you drop dead one day" 

"Mean, Iwa-chan! At least say it's because you are worried about me" 

Iwaizumi laughed and added, "You know that I do. So stop shouting and let me hear your captain’s phone number." 

His life had changed, but his heart was in the same place as always. Iwa-chan was still the constant in his life even if they were miles apart. And Iwaizumi also kept him in his life and that was all that mattered to Oikawa.

Makki and Mattsun were definitely wrong. It wasn't that he was just used to being with Iwa-chan because they were childhood best friends and had known each other since forever. He was madly in love. He knew it because he could feel his heartbeat racing and his face getting warm every time he saw Iwaizumi's face on his phone or his laptop screen. 

Even his teammates asked him about " _su novio Iwachan"_ every now and then after they had met him because Oikawa was always talking about him or with him. And Oikawa had never corrected them. It felt so good being told that without judgments or mocking voices. It felt so good to think that Iwaizumi Hajime was his boyfriend even if he wasn’t. 

Then, a year after Tooru moved to Argentina, Iwaizumi told him he was moving to Irvine, California, thanks to a scholarship he had won. And Oikawa was immensely happy about that. They weren't in the same country -yet- but they’d be on the same continent now. A little less far from each other. 

"So, are you coming to visit me before you go to Irvine, Iwa-chan? Or after, I don't really mind when… " 

"Maybe in the holidays, if I had the money"

Oikawa was so happy to hear that. Unfortunately, that visit didn't come true. 

Iwaizumi was so full of homework and university stuff that he hasn't been able to travel. That had broken Oikawa’s heart a little. But he’d never resented that to Iwaizumi. He knew how hard Iwaizumi worked for that scholarship and Irvine's University was the best one in Sports Science in the world. So, instead of getting angry with Iwaizumi, Oikawa found himself saving money to travel all the way to California to see him. 

What a big cliché, right? Chasing the boy he loves to another country. Makki and Mattsun would surely laugh at him when they knew that. 

He saved money to get there for the next summer after Iwaizumi moved. Lucas, his teammate and friend had told him that the summer was the best time to go to California. So he started planning his trip without telling Iwaizumi a word about it. 

Lucas and Nico -another teammate- had been in California in the past, so both of them helped him to get the airplane ticket to Los Angeles and the train one that will take him to Irvine. They had even written him directions so he didn't get lost. Apparently, if you took the wrong bus one time in San Juan, no one let you forget that. 

He planned everything to only let Iwaizumi know when he got to Los Angeles airport. Lucas' was the one who took him to the airport and the talk with him was the reason why he started it all. 

"Nervous, _Toto_?" 

"I'm dying. I think I'm gonna throw up" 

"Hey hey, not in my car, _Pibe_!” Lucas warned him “So, you're gonna chase your boyfriend to California. You must be madly in love" 

"Don't you find it weird? That I like a boy?" asked Tooru suddenly. He was still a little shocked that no one in Argentina had questioned if he was indeed in a relationship with Iwaizumi. They have just assumed he was and were okay with that.

"Weird? Fuck no! You can like whoever you want, you know? No one can give you hell because you love a boy. It's nobody's business but yours." 

“But Iwa-chan is not my boyfriend, you know?”

“Really? You guys talked every day and you are always sending him those voice notes singing to him. I thought you guys were in a long relationship”

“No” Oikawa sighed and added bitterly “He didn’t even know I like him” 

“Why?”

“I don’t want to risk our friendship.” Oikawa shrugged “We have known each other since we were kids and I don’t want to risk our friendship.”

“You’re doing anyway, you know?”

“What do you mean?” Oikawa turned his face to look at Lucas, who has his eyes on the road but with a frown on his face. 

“Any type of love has risks, Toto. What would you do if Iwachan found another person?”

“It’d break my heart, sure, but I’ll support him and…” Lucas interrupts him with a wave of his hand while he parked the car. They were already at Mendoza’s airport.

“And it’ll never be the same between you two because you’ll still be in love with him. Believe me, not telling your feelings can really end a friendship in a bad way. But if you tell him and he rejected you -that I don’t think he would -, things may be uncomfortable for a while but then you can overcome that with time and distance. A broken heart can be repaired, but a heart that keeps loving someone else without telling him is a slow death, Toto.” 

“You think I should confess?”

“Yes, go for your man, Toto. Take the risk.”

He took off to California, nervous and excited to see Iwaizumi -face to face and not through a screen-. He'd finally hug him again after almost two years without seeing him or being able to touch him. And he was ready to take a risk. After a couple of hours, he arrived in Los Angeles and was ready to take the train that’ll take him to Irvine, he decided it was time to call Iwaizumi. 

“Yahoo, Iwa-chan”

“Oikawa? What are you doing still awake?” Oikawa took his phone away from his ear and saw the time. It was almost 8 p.m., which meant that it was almost midnight in San Juan. He sighed and put his phone against his ear again. “Are you still there, Shittykawa?” 

“Stop with the insults, Iwa-chan! I have a surprise for you and if you keep being mean to me, I won’t tell you” 

He could almost imagine the frown on Iwaizumi's face when he asked: “Okay, tell me, what can be that important that you decide to call me at midnight?”

“First things first, Iwa-chan. What are you doing now?”

“Dining with my roommate, why?”

“I need you to see the picture I’m sending to you right now and you’ll know why I’m asking” Oikawa took his phone away again and took a selfie with him making a v with his fingers and the big letters “LAX” behind him. He sent the photo and waited for Iwaizumi to say something.

“Wait… Oikawa are you for real? Are you in Los Angeles?” Iwaizumi’s voice sounded excited. And Oikawa's heart skipped a bit. 

“Yes, Iwa-chan. Can you pick me up at Tustin station? My train will arrive there in one hour.”

“I’ll be there, don’t get lost! Just wait for me”

Oikawa huffed.

“That was just one time in San Juan, you all need to get over and…”

“Oikawa, shut up” Iwaizumi's voice sounded cheerful, Oikawa could feel his chest and his face warmer. “I’ll see you soon, alright?”

“See you soon, Iwa-chan”

The entire train ride felt like it would never end. Oikawa was feeling nervous so he distracted himself with his phone. He sent a brief text to Lucas and his neighbors, Elena and Joaquin, to let them know he had landed safely. He didn't really write too much because he knew they’re sleeping now. 

So he called the other two people who could hear him freaking out and were awake. So he called Makki instead. He surely was with Mattsun or he would run to his house just to laugh with someone. 

“Captain, what a surprise that you call at your midnight time…”

“Makki, I’m in California” Oikawa interrupted him.

“Wait, what? Hold on, Issei is with me. I'll put you on speaker” Oikawa could hear Makki scream to call Mattsun and then both of them were ready to listen. “Alright, how are you in California? What happened?”

“Is Iwaizumi okay?” Mattsun asked.

“Everything is fine, I just took a week off to visit Iwa-chan...”

Both of his friends laughed. He knew they'd do that. 

“Chasing Iwaizumi? You’re cheesy as fuck, Oikawa”

“Let me guess, it was a surprise visit and Iwaizumi didn't know it until you landed?” Issei's mocking voice said. 

“I hate you both” groaned Oikawa while the both of them laughed again. He needed new friends. “But yes, I came to surprise him because...” 

“You’re stupidly in love with him? We already knew that” said Makki, still laughing. 

“Well, yes, but also because I wanted to see him.”

“And it’s the same reason although, Oikawa,” said Mattsun. “We even made a bet that one of you would do something like that now that you’re in the same continent” 

“And I won, by the way,” Makki added. “So thanks for that, captain” 

“You’re the worst”

“We love you too, Oikawa,” both of his friends said in unison. Oikawa rolled his eyes and was about to tell them to fuck off when his phone buzzed with another incoming call. He took off his phone to see who when it was pretty obvious who it was. Iwaizumi. 

“I’ve to cut it guys, Iwa-chan is calling”

“Oh, my god, he went to pick you up? Just fucking kiss already. You’re so in love that is making me sick and I’m in another continent” said Makki.

Oikawa's heart stopped. Why was Makki telling that now? He wanted to ask but answering the call of Iwa-chan was more important now.

“Say hello to Iwaizumi for us, Oikawa.” Said Mattsun. Oikawa still could imagine his smug smile. 

“Promise us that you’ll have safe sex, Captain” that was the last Makki said before hung off. 

Oikawa had too many questions. But he’d ask later. He needed to answer Iwaizumi first. The train was slowing down so he may be closer than he thought.

“I can see a train coming over. I’m beside a vending machine”

“We’re far from your place, Iwa-chan? I don’t want to walk”

“You don’t have to, asshole, my roommate gave me a ride. And she’d take us back at the house, is that okay for you, your Highness?”

“Of course, Iwa-chan. Thank you.” He said laughing. “Oh, the train stopped. See you soon”

“Alright, see ya”

Oikawa felt like he could throw his heart out. He was nervous and he didn’t know why. This was only Iwa-chan, his best friend who he has known since forever. Except that Lucas and Makki's voices were still ringing in his head. This could be his chance to confess his feelings. To take the risk.

Of course, he wouldn’t do that in a train station with Iwaizumi’s roommate watching them. He would tell him the last day before leaving for Argentina. He was just about to enjoy a full week with Iwa-chan and learned about his new life in California. He didn’t want to ruin it with a broken heart right after arriving. 

He could feel his face light up when he caught Iwa-chan in the station. He looked tanned and more handsome. So Oikawa couldn't avoid launching himself into Iwa-chan arms as soon they were close. He didn't care if someone saw them. Oikawa just needs to hug him and really feel Iwaizumi's body close to his. 

"So, you're the famous Tooru Oikawa that Hajime always talks about," a pretty brunette girl said behind him when they broke off the hug. Oikawa was a little jealous of her using Iwa-chan's given name. But maybe that was also common in the United States. 

"Sorry," Iwaizumi said, with a light pink blush on his cheeks and scratching the back of his head. "Oikawa, she's Hanna, my roommate" 

"Nice to meet you" Oikawa turned to extend a hand and gave her a little smile. If Iwaizumi liked her, she could be that bad. "I hope Iwa-chan doesn't scold you for everything. He had anger issues but we're working on that" 

He winked and received a hand slap in the back of his head. Gosh, he had missed that! He was absolutely crazy in love. 

"Mean, Iwa-chan! After I travel all the way here, you're being aggressive with me? See, Hanna, angry issues" Oikawa whined and Hanna laughed.

"I like your friend, Hajime" 

"Yeah, I know you would," said Iwaizumi with a smile and Oikawa could swear his eyes shined a little but he may have imagined that. He wasn't going to search for imaginary signals like a high school girl. 

So he didn't do it. Oikawa didn't look for confusing signals when all he wanted was to enjoy Iwaizumi's company. 

He spends the week going out with Iwaizumi like they used to do it on Sendai. They went to eat together and take long walks in the city while they talked and laughed. They spent the nights watching movies in Iwaizumi's room, too close to each other, and even sleeping in the same bed like they used to do it when they were kids; nothing strange in that, after all. It wasn't weird that Oikawa hugged Iwa-chan when they were sleeping. He told himself that sleeping while hugging Iwaizumi's body and that he didn't reject the contact didn't mean anything. 

Oikawa even helped Iwaizumi study and then they practiced Volleyball together in the outside court that was near Iwaizumi's place so Oikawa could keep training because both of them cared for the other that much. Oikawa really was happy with just being there, along with the company of Iwaizumi by his side. 

Except that here, Oikawa could be clingy without strangers giving him pointy looks. Oikawa had only caught Hanna, Iwaizumi's roommate giving them a significant look when they were making breakfast together or they were laying on the couch, with Oikawa's head on Iwa-chan's lap.

But she never said anything bad about it and asides from that, Oikawa could take Iwa-chan's hand or pass his arms along his neck like they used to do it and nobody will tell them anything. It felt so right to be this close to Iwaizumi, so close that Iwa-chan's smell kept with him all day long and Oikawa loved that. And he was sure it would be better if he could kiss him shamelessly on the streets. 

So Oikawa decided how he was going to confess to him on his last night in California. The two of them could have an intimate dinner, something very romantic and he'd confess his feelings. He was ready for the two possible results: kiss Iwaizumi until he was breathless or cry his heart out all night. But Hanna proposed just the opposite the morning before he left California.

Oikawa was entering the kitchen to have breakfast with Iwa-chan when Hanna told him that night plan. 

"So Tooru" She also called him by his given name. They have been talking a lot now and then when they eat together and they get along just great for Iwaizumi's horror. "I was telling Hajime that today we should have a night out in a club! What do you say? We should at least hang out one time before you leave and it could be fun!" 

Oikawa was about to refuse when Iwaizumi spoke for him. 

"We should go if you want to. I couldn't take you to the beach so this may be fun for you". 

"Wait, Iwa-chan, you want to go to a club?" Oikawa giggled and then turned to see Hanna. "You have changed my Iwa-chan" 

But Hanna's smile was wider and she was looking at Iwaizumi with a gleam in her eyes. 

"I think I've never really known him, Tooru" 

So they go out. Tooru didn't really plan any outfit for a night out when he packed but he had always been a little egocentric with his looks. Just a little even if his friends said the opposite. 

So obviously, he had at least a decent blue shirt and dark pants to look good that night. And yet, Iwaizumi's white t-shirt that fit his body like a second skin was way more attractive. Oikawa had to control himself to not drool when they left the department.

The little group was only Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Hanna, Hanna's boyfriend Rick-, Zach and James, another two friends of them from college. Hanna had insisted that less was better and she was absolutely right. They climb James' car and headed to the "Legacy nightclub" to enjoy themselves. 

At first, the six of them were just drinking together and chatting when the music wasn't too loud yet. Oikawa was having so much fun hearing the stories that Iwaizumi's friends had about him that were making Iwaizumi feel embarrassed. He and Iwa-chan were sitting next to each other, so close that Oikawa could smell the mint shampoo from Iwaizumi's hair every time he leaned into his shoulder to hide his face when his friends told another funny story about him. He was going to lose his sanity for that man. 

The empty glasses and the loud music increased as time passed by and soon enough, some reggaeton was playing in the club. And Oikawa felt a need to do something with his body before he lost his mind and did something bolder. Hanna and Tooru were up to dance so they try to convince the guys by their side. Oikawa asked Iwaizumi to come up and dance with him. He was dying to be close to him without shame and with the dance like a good excuse.

"I don't know how to dance, Oikawa." 

"I can teach you" 

"And laugh of me, I know you, asshole. I'm not dancing with you" 

"Oh, come on, you're not funny! We came here to dance"

"I don't want to. You dance" said Iwaizumi, taking a sip of his drink.

"You have to dance at least one time with me, Iwa-chan!"

"Tooru," Hanna interrupted them. "I see that Hajime is just as boring as Rick, he doesn't want to dance yet. And James and Zach suck at dancing. Want to dance with me?" 

Oikawa turned to see Iwaizumi, who just smiled a little and rolled his eyes, moving his head to encourage him to go. Obviously, Iwaizumi knew that he had learned how to dance in Argentina and that he enjoyed doing it at the team's party. 

"Okay, don't miss me too much, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa said to his ear, leaning dangerously close. His lips brushed Iwaizumi's ear. "If you miss me too much, just stand up and dance with me." 

"Dumbass" he'd hear Iwaizumi mumble before he took Hanna's hand and walk their way to dance together. 

And Oikawa lost himself in the music. Aside from volleyball, he really enjoyed dancing. His Argentinian friends had taught him the basic steps and now he enjoyed dancing too much. Especially reggaeton and Latin music. That kind of music was too dance very close to another person, he knew that. And he would be enjoying it more if the body pressed against him was Iwaizumi and not Hanna. He liked Hanna and they were having fun. But it wasn't the same.

They danced very close to each other, with Oikawa making her roll her hips and teaching her some moves. He knew her boyfriend didn't mind or he'd had punched him in the face already. So they keep dancing the last three songs very close to each other, touching and laughing together like old friends.

"Hajime is looking at you, you know?" said Hanna, leaning close to him, shouting a little to let herself be heard over the music. "You like him, right?" 

Oikawa turned his head slightly to catch Iwaizumi looking at him. As soon as Oikawa winked at him, Iwaizumi looked away with a little frown on his face and Oikawa laughed. He loves that guy more than anything. 

"Am I that obvious?" 

"You both are. I haven't seen Hajime smile that way since I met him" 

She was the third person telling him something like that. Oikawa's heart skipped a beat. He couldn't be holding fake hopes.

"We're just old friends. He surely missed yell at me and hit me" 

"Oh, Tooru" Hanna cupped his face and smiled "The way you look at each other isn't only because you are old friends. Don't be silly, I know you aren't" 

Oikawa smiled at her and shook his head. This girl was good at looking through them.

"C'mon, let's get our boys' asses out of those chairs. They should dance with us now" 

Hanna took his hand and guided him to where the boys were chatting. All four of them with a slightly rosy color on their cheeks. 

Hanna put her hand on her hips. It was a simple act but she looked intimidating. 

"Okay, boys, we came here to dance so move your butts and get up" she took his boyfriend's hand and took him to the dance floor. She winked at Oikawa when she passed by his side. So he did the same. 

"Come, Iwa-chan! This song is pop so you have to dance with me" 

Before Iwaizumi could decline it, Oikawa took his hand and dragged him to the dance floor as Hanna had done with her boyfriend. Oikawa was a little tipsy, sweaty, and feeling ridiculously bolder to put his hand on Iwaizumi's waist. Iwaizumi gave him a shocked look and Oikawa just smiled at him in response. He wanted to be this close at least one time before he put that awful distance between them again.

_[I'm](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ekZEVeXwek) so into you, I can barely breathe _

_And all I wanna do is to fall in deep_

_But close ain't close enough 'til we cross the line_

_So name a game to play, and I'll roll the dice, hey_

Oikawa could hear how his heartbeat increase when Iwaizumi took a step forward and their chests crashed together. They were so close, barely moving but when their eyes locked into the other. 

Oikawa could look at those eyes forever, he could lose himself in the green eyes that now looked at him like he was a prey and Iwaizumi was ready to attack. He had never seen Iwaizumi look at him that way, and Oikawa started to feel how the place was feeling heated as they kept his bodies pressed together.

_Oh baby, look what you started_

_The temperature's rising in here_

_Is this gonna happen?_

_Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move_

_Before I make a move_

Oikawa surround Iwaizumi's waist with his arm to keep him from moving away from him. He was enjoying the closeness they had and Oikawa didn't want it to end. He catches himself looking at Iwaizumi's lips, so red and tempting. He was ready to make a move and kiss him. But Oikawa was a man that thought about all his plays before making them. He was up for the risk, but before that, he wanted to see if Iwaizumi would let him. 

Maybe it was the alcohol that made him take the move. Or maybe being this close to the man he had always loved was making him insane. Iwaizumi was like a drug, tempting, and impossible to give up to. And Oikawa was too addicted to him by now. 

_So baby, come light me up and baby I'll let you on it_

_A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it_

_A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body_

_'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_

Oikawa then presses their forehead together. They were so close that they could feel the hot breath of the other over their mouths. And it was so intoxicating. The smells of alcohol and Iwaizumi's mint essence could be the death of Oikawa. He was losing it. So he let himself do the stupidest thing he could. He brushed his lips with Iwaizumi's briefly. It was barely a touch, like a blow of wind. Oikawa merely tasted the beer flavor on those soft lips and broke off the contact.

Oikawa leaned back to watch Iwaizumi's reaction. He was expecting a look of disgust, rejection clear in Iwaizumi's eyes. But all he found was a look of surprise and a slight blush. He smiled brightly, feeling his own cheeks burn. He didn't know what to expect, what he didn't expect was that Iwaizumi broke the grip of his arm around his waist and took his hand to drag him out of the dance floor. Maybe Iwaizumi would murder him and he didn't want witnesses. 

Oikawa's heart was beating as if it's about to come off his chest. Oikawa let Iwaizumi guide him out of the club until he was in front of a guy from the club and asking if he could call an uber for them. 

"Iwa-chan, where are we going?" 

"Home" 

There was something weird in Iwaizumi's voice. Maybe it was the fact that he was drunk. Oikawa will never know that because he had never seen him drunk. Maybe he was good at hiding it and was feeling bad, so he was still feeling a little nervous. 

Soon enough an Uber picked them out and they both of them were in the back seat, very close to each other. And Oikawa was losing his mind. Maybe he had fucked up. Maybe that ghost kiss will be the last memory he would have about Iwaizumi. He was feeling like he could cry right there. But he was wrong. 

Both of them entered the department, Oikawa following Iwaizumi without saying a word. Until they reached Iwaizumi's bedroom and Oikawa tripped. Iwaizumi turned around when he heard the small scream just to be dragged down from Oikawa's weight. They were laying on the floor, with Oikawa on top of Iwaizumi and looking at each other with surprise. They were too close again, and now Oikawa could see every tiny detail of the face he had always loved. 

The green shiny eyes, the thin red lips, and the light pink that tinted his cheeks. He was about to do another stupid thing when Iwaizumi leaned forward and kiss him. 

This time, it wasn't just a brush of lips. Iwaizumi was licking Oikawa's bottom lip, asking for permission to kiss him properly and Oikawa kissed him back, opening his mouth to make the kiss deeper. He could swear he could hear the heaven chores when they started to kiss the hell out of each other. 

He had dreamed within that for years. And now he was finally kissing Iwaizumi Hajime. And was better than he had ever thought. Sure it was messy and careless but was still good. He could feel the alcohol taste on his mouth but he didn't care, he could still savor Hajime and that was enough.

Oikawa was too busy trying to burn with fire in his memory the sensations that were running through him that he didn't notice Iwachan's hands moving. Iwaizumi's right hand moved to his nape to keep him still, deepening the kiss while his left hand was running slowly down his back. Oikawa let out a light moan into Iwaizumi's lips, making him groan too. He didn't want that moment to end, but they needed to breathe. What a waste. 

"Tooru" Iwaizumi whispered when they broke apart to catch a breath. They still had barely inches between them and he was calling him by his given name with such a tender tone that Oikawa melted. "This is uncomfortable, get up and let's go to the bed" 

Oikawa giggled and pushed himself out to help Iwaizumi to get up too. As soon as they were on their feet, Iwaizumi took him from the waist and drew him into his body. Oikawa gasped but soon enough, he was wrapping his arms around Hajime's neck, sticking their bodies together and accidentally rubbing their crotches. 

"You were killing me back there. I couldn't stop looking at you dance as that" Iwaizumi whispered against his lips, voice raspy and tender. 

"Did you like what you saw, Hajime?" Oikawa asked with a little grin. He liked how Iwaizumi's name felt on his lips. Like something very intimate. Like he was calling the deepest of his desires. This was better than what he had expected.

"I love it" answered Iwaizumi, crashing their lips together in the sweetest kiss, more gentle and slow. The kind of kiss that makes you savor each other's lips, feeling the soft skin of their lips against the others. The kind of kiss that can be a hard drug to quit.

He took Hajime's nape to push him into the kiss, the need to taste the hell out of him now. He could live in that moment forever, with Iwaizumi's lips over his and his hands running slowly through his back until his waist, touching the bare skin there that made Tooru shiver. 

Oikawa rolled his hips, brushing his crotch with Iwaizumi, making him moan into his mouth. That was the best sensation Oikawa had felt in a long time: Hajime's moans into his lips and his hardness pressed against his. They were both desiring it. 

Oikawa was ready to take a risk so he dragged his hands into Iwaizumi's waist to begin to unbutton his pants but Iwaizumi's hand stopped him. 

"What's wrong, Iwa-chan?"

"We're drunk." 

"So?" 

"We can't do this" 

"Oh" Oikawa felt his heart drop. Iwaizumi was right. Well, almost right because he wasn't drunk. But Iwaizumi was. And he didn't want to do anything with him if his consent was because he was drunk. He wanted to go further with Iwaizumi wanting him as much as Oikawa did. "You're right. Sorry, Iwa-chan." 

"We need to sleep. You have a plane to catch tomorrow" 

"Yeah, you're right" 

The silence filled the room again and both boys crawled into the bed without saying anything more than just "goodnight" to each other. Iwaizumi was the first that fell asleep and soon, Oikawa could feel his arm around him, hugging him. He turned around to see Iwaizumi's sleeping and calm face and couldn't help to let a small kiss into his temple again before whispering into his skin the words he had learned in Spanish and wanted so bad to tell him. 

_"Te amo_ , Hajime" 

(I love you, Hajime)

The next morning neither of them talk about what had happened. Oikawa was too nervous and afraid that Iwaizumi didn't remember so he kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to risk anything now. He had planned a different scenario for his confession and he really didn't want to know if Hajime regretted last night's kisses. He could keep them for himself. 

Iwaizumi accompanied to take his train back to Los Angeles but they talked about plans and not what had happened. Like that Iwaizumi had to visit him next summer in Argentina and that they had to video call Matsun and Makki soon to know how things were going on in Japan. 

Now, almost a year later, with only a couple of weeks apart from Iwaizumi to arrived in Argentina and with the recent hot phone sex, Oikawa was ready to confess his feelings. Maybe with a great and annoying confession like Makki had suggested long ago. 

Oikawa just needed a little help and luckily, he had it right there at that party. 

"Guys, I need your help," Oikawa said as soon as he got back at Nico's party. And the team hears him with a knowing smile on their faces. They were all in. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome, thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally confess!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me too long! This chapter was rewritten four times before this! I had to cut off one scene at the end because this is long enough! If you want that, with them like a couple finally, I may write an epilogue. Let me know in the comments!
> 
> Specially thanks to Minitsuri for beta reading half of this! If you see any mistakes, typos, anything, please let me know!

The things had scaled too quickly. Way too quickly to Iwaizumi's comfort. 

He was definitely losing his mind. It was the first time he was feeling something very close to panic rising in his chest and he knew that it had nothing to do with the fact that he was about to take a plane to Argentina in less than an hour. 

The cause of his sudden distress was no other than Oikawa Tooru, professional volleyball player of the CA San Juan, his childhood best friend and soon to be... what exactly? He didn’t know. 

That was the reason why he was panicking right now. What were they? Still best friends? Friends with benefits? Boyfriends? Iwaizumi shook his head, he was very confused right now about their relationship. Or, to be fair, if there was something happening between them or Iwaizumi was just overthinking the whole thing. 

Why? Well, they had kissed last summer in California; then about two weeks ago they had the most spontaneous - and amazing - phone sex after Oikawa had sent him a very suggestive video dancing. And well, that was the start of all the weird things that had been happening between them... 

Of course, they talked and texted like usual: morning text, pictures of random things, voice notes with news or songs, and movie nights on Thursdays. But Oikawa had been sassier with other things too, and Iwaizumi, dumbly, had played along with him.

Oikawa Tooru was a teaser and Iwaizumi Hajime had never rejected a challenge in his life. And both of them sucked in talking about what was happening. So they have been spiraling in a whole new dynamic those two past weeks. 

After that night in which Lucas has sent the infamous video, they have been pretty forward with the sexual part as well. In addition to the regular text messages, Oikawa had also sent him a couple of suggestive photos and voice notes. Not nudes per se - something that Iwaizumi lamented a little - but photos of him shirtless or wearing only his boxers. Oikawa also sent him voice notes speaking Spanish - and Hajime had surprisingly found out he had a kink for now- and even if he did not always understand everything, he was pretty sure that Oikawa’s words weren’t all that innocent. 

But their relationship was in a dangerous limbo. Because they still haven’t talked about what was happening between them. 

“Just tell him you like him, Hajime, it’s not that hard!” have said Hanna the night he talked with her and her boyfriend Rick about the situation. 

“It seems like he likes you too” shrugged Rick, he had said that like it was the most obvious thing like he was telling him the earth was round. 

But it was not that easy. He really wasn’t sure of how Oikawa's feelings were towards him. Surely he could read Oikawa like an open book when he had it in front of him, but this time he was having a hard time trying to guess what was happening in Oikawa’s mind. It was harder when you can't see his face up close. 

After the first call with Oikawa where they ended up having phone sex for the first time, Iwaizumi had been thinking about his feelings for Oikawa. It was crystal clear that Oikawa was someone important for Iwaizumi. They had been together almost all their lives, they had shared so many things together and even now, with the distance between them, they had shared everything. 

They had known each other for so long and so well that all the things they did together seem pretty normal for them. Damn, even having those sex phone calls didn’t seem too weird for him. They were young, curious, and horny. And, well, Oikawa was insanely attractive. And Iwaizumi wasn't all that bad, either. 

Iwaizumi had always admitted to himself - because he’ll never admit to Oikawa's or anyone's face- that his best friend was handsome. And now with his skin tanned and his body highly trained, he was definitely the definition of “hot guy”. Oikawa even had a Fanclub in junior high and high school, and Iwaizumi was pretty damn sure he had one in San Juan already. But Oikawa had always chosen him over his fangirls. 

Oikawa always preferred to walk home with him than with his fangirls or girlfriends. Oikawa preferred afternoon practice with Iwaizumi instead of his dates. Oikawa always called him to tell him the bad and good stuff of his days. Oikawa Tooru, who had taken a plane to visit Iwaizumi in California at the first opportunity he had.

Oikawa Tooru who had kissed him last summer and Iwaizumi was the guy who Oikawa now sent suggestive photos, talked dirty and had cum more than once moaning his name in the last two weeks. His long time best friend and the one person that was important for Iwaizumi. The person he knew better than himself and vice versa.

He could distinguish the genuine smile of Oikawa from the fake one and he could almost guess what his best friend was thinking most of the time with just a glare to his face, but he wasn't sure about how Oikawa may feel about him now. He was his best friend, sure, but why had Oikawa acted like he wanted to flirt with him? 

Iwaizumi surely wasn't the most perceived guy, isn't he? He could read plays and players on the court, but he couldn't read people's actions or feelings all that well. Or his own feelings, for the matter. 

Iwaizumi still had so many doubts about what was happening between them. First of all, the two times they had crossed the line of friendship there was alcohol involved too. And thinking of Oikawa doing all that because he was just horny and could be doing it with someone else wasn't the most pleasant feeling. 

But, again, it was his name the one Oikawa had moaned the last time he had cum. Just last night when they interrupted their movie night to jerk off when the movie had a light sex scene that had turned on both of them. And they suddenly were all in the dirty talk and Oikawa hissed Spanish words to turn on more Iwaizumi. He had had the chance to not only hear Oikawa cum but see him do it too. The most erotic view he could ever have. But Oikawa’s feelings were pretty damn hard to read in the distance. The only thing that was a fact was that Oikawa was horny and Iwaizumi had never desired anyone more than Tooru. 

Damn Oikawa and his damn attractive self, with his hot body and his damn Spanish accent.

Iwaizumi took a deep breath, trying to not get a hard-on with the memory of last night, and took his phone to distract himself. He had a message from Oikawa. 

**From: Asskawa**

_Good morning, Iwa-chan! Have a good flight! (◠‿◕)_

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but smile at his phone and answer with a brief text after changing the name on his phone.

**To: Oikawa T.**

_See you later. We need to talk, alright? And don't push yourself too much in practice, dumbass._

**From: Oikawa T.**

_Aww, how caring, Iwa-chan! Rude, but caring. See you later!_

So Oikawa was avoiding the topic. Again. Every time Iwaizumi tried to talk about their newly discovered relationship, Oikawa dodges the topic. Maybe he didn't even put too much thought into what they had been doing. Maybe all that was happening was irrelevant to Oikawa. 

Iwaizumi let out a sigh. He was doomed. He liked a pretty boy that maybe had done the same that had done with him as well with countless others before. Or maybe he wasn't sure of what he wanted and Hajime was just a safe place to experiment. Or maybe his mind was driving to crazy places. The third one was the only fact for now.

Iwaizumi shook his head and put those ideas away from his head; he needed to stop thinking about that, at least until he was face to face with Oikawa. 

He scrolled through his phone and stopped in the chat that had Matsukawa's name in it. It was 7 am, so it was a decent hour back in Miyagi and he still had time before boarding the plane. And Matsukawa was always the calm voice of reason in their group of friends. He may tease him but he could talk to him. 

Iwaizumi pressed the call button and before he could change his mind, his friend answered the phone. 

"Iwa! What a surprise! How's the American dream going?" 

"Hey, Matsukawa, are you busy?" 

"I'm on my way to buy ramen and go home, what's up?" 

"I think…" Iwaizumi sighed again "You think you can have a crush and don’t even notice? And I'm about to board a plane to Argentina and things have been weird with Oikawa and…"

A laugh interrupted Hajime. He could recognize that laugh everywhere. Hanamaki. 

"You have me on speaker, don't you? What is so funny, Hanamaki?" growled Iwaizumi. 

"That you're officially the last one to notice your crush on our former captain.” Answered Matsukawa ”Takahiro send you his congratulations" 

"Just confess already!" shouted Hanamaki. 

"I don't know why I thought looking for advice on you was a good idea. You have been talking about this for years, right?" 

"Right. But it is just because we know you both and we have been telling you to kiss already for the past years. It’s not our fault you never listen to us" 

"We were never joking, Iwaizumi," said Hanamaki, with a cheerful tone. "I can't believe it took you too long to realize you liked Oikawa" 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" answered Iwaizumi, regretting the decision of calling Matsukawa Issei. "You can tease me about it later. I really need your advice. Should I say something to him?" 

"Yes," they responded in unison. 

"By the phone?" 

"No," Hanamaki's voice said but Matsukawa mumble a quiet "Yes"

That was the first time Iwaizumi had heard them not in complete synchrony. Iwaizumi sighed.

"What should I do, then?"

"You're going to Argentina to see our old dear captain and stay there until his birthday, right?" Iwaizumi just hummed at Matsukawa's words. "You should tell him before you see him. You need to do it as soon as you can. Call him before you catch your flight..."

"Don't listen to Issei, just wait until you see him, confess your undying love for him and kiss the hell out of him as soon as you get to the airport. You know, all that dramatic shit that is in western movies" Hanamaki said. “You know how Oikawa liked that kind of thing. He would love to live one scene like that...”

“You both are being assholes. I’m really panicking here. I don’t even know what Oikawa feels about me”

“Iwaizumi, you really are too dense for your own good. Just talk with Oikawa” said Matsukawa with his lazy tone but Iwaizumi could almost see his smug smile.

“Listen, Iwaizumi,” Said Hanamaki. “it’s just Oikawa, you have known him for way longer than us. You can do this. I’m sure Oikawa would like to talk with you about whatever is happening between the two of you. He may be planning a big confession over in the airport of Argentina...”

“I doubt that. He had been avoiding talking about it with me,” growled Iwaizumi, passing one hand through his hair. He was losing his mind with every minute that passed and his friends weren’t helping. 

“Again, Iwaizumi, you’re overthinking. It's just Oikawa. Talk to him. He’s your best friend” said Matsukawa.

“Just make sure you invite us to the wedding, okay? And pay for our flight tickets if you ended up marrying in Argentina” joked Hanamaki. 

“I hate you, Hanamaki. I really do”

“Save the “I really do” to the wedding, Iwaizumi”

"Call us when you have talked with Oikawa. We really want to know how it went" 

"I need new friends. You suck. I have to go" 

A voice in the airport announces that he had to board his plane and Iwaizumi gladly hung off his friends while the two laughed loudly. They didn't help him at all. He was feeling more nervous than before. 

His phone buzzed again, this time with a message from his roommate. 

**From: Hanna W.**

_Say hi to my boy Tooru for me, Hajime. Have a good flight and kiss him already, would ya? Send me a lot of pictures!_

He needed new friends, really.

Hajime sighed and pushed himself up to catch his long plane just to see Oikawa and spent his birthday together. A smile bloomed on his face. Maybe Hanamaki had a point there. He could tell Oikawa that he liked him as soon as they were face to face at the airport. 

Iwaizumi wanted to kiss him so bad and Oikawa had always loved those cheesy movies with big and public love confessions. 

_Damn you, Tooru._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Except that after almost 26 hours and two planes, it wasn’t Oikawa who welcomed him in San Juan. There was a tall blonde man with a big sign that said "Iwa-chan" in Oikawa's handwriting. A shiver traveled on Iwaizumi’s back and he was sure the cold air of the Argentinian winter had nothing to do with that. He had a weird feeling as soon as he didn’t see Oikawa there. Maybe he was right and Oikawa was avoiding him because he didn't feel the same.

" _Iwa-chan, ¡Bienvenido!"_ The man greeted him with a big smile and put his hand on Iwaizumi's shoulder. Then he recognized from Oikawa's photos. Another player from the San Juan team. "I'm Nicolas, Toto’s friends, and I'm here to pick you up."

" _Gracias_ " answered Iwaizumi, that was one of the few words in spanish that he knew. "Is Oikawa with you?" 

"Oikawa? Ah, you mean _Toto_. It's so weird that you still call him by his last name" Nico laughed and took his arm to drag him outside to the parking lot. "He was a little busy, so he asked me to get you for him. Ah, look, he's calling you now" 

And that was true. In his hand, his phone was buzzing with Oikawa's name and photo on it. 

"Yahoo, Iwa-chan! Have you arrived safely? Is Nico with you already?" 

"Why aren't you here, Oikawa?" Iwaizumi asked instead. He wasn't mad but he really had expected that Oikawa was the one who picks him up and he could talk with him about whatever the fuck was happening between them. 

"Miss me that much, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa teased and Iwaizumi could almost picture his smug and insufferable smile. How was he in love with that asshole? Wait, when he had fallen in love already? He shook his head. This wasn’t the time.

"Well, I was expecting that at least you came to pick me up, asshole. I did come all the way here for you" 

"Aww, but you are not as busy as Oikawa-san is, Iwa-chan. Don't worry, you'll see my beautiful face soon enough" 

"If I can punch you for this, it would be worth it. I may just punch you and go back to California"

Oikawa laughed and Iwaizumi couldn't avoid smiling too at that sound. He was hopeless. 

"We'll see if you want to go that soon when you get your present, Iwa-chan! Be nice to Nico! I’ll see you soon, it’s still early. _Ya quiero verte pero sé paciente_. (I want to see you too but be patient)" And he hung off. 

"Idiot" Iwaizumi huffed with a smile still on his lips until he caught the smile in Oikawa's teammate.

"Ready to go, _Iwachan?"_ Iwaizumi wanted to tell the man that his name wasn't actually "Iwa-chan" but what was the point anyway? Oikawa will still call him that so he will have to get used to it. 

"Is Oikawa’s place far from here?" He asked while he followed the other man into the parking lot. 

"We're not far, actually. You can see him soon, don't worry." Nico said with a smirk.

Iwaizumi could feel his cheeks get red and hot. He wasn’t meant to sound so anxious. But he really wanted to talk to Oikawa as soon as possible. He really wanted to hug him and maybe kiss him...

Iwaizumi squeezed his eyes shut and ran a hand through his face; first, he had to talk to him. Hanna had told him that before throwing himself into Tooru’s arms, he had to talk to him to know how he feels too. To properly confess before anything more happened between them.

They reached Nico's car, a blue small VW; Iwaizumi put his suitcase in the back and got inside into the passenger seat without speaking. He was nervous as hell. What if Oikawa rejected him? What if he was seeing someone else already and he was just a distraction? A friendly and confident person who helped to connect with japan when he missed home? 

"Let's get moving, shall we? He has a schedule. Well, you have too." Nico said, still with that smile that was starting to give chills to Iwaizumi. He had bad feelings. 

"What do you mean? I thought you were only my ride here to get to Oikawa's place? Didn't you?" 

"Not exactly, che. _No quiero arruinar las cosas, pibe, no me preguntes mucho" (Don't ask to much, dude, I don't want to ruin the surprise)_ Nico started the car and they kept moving. And Iwaizumi panic was starting to grow incredibly fast. 

First, because he didn't know San Juan at all. He was in a completely different country where the only person he knew wasn't with him. And second, because he hasn't fully understood what Nico said. His Spanish still sucked even if he was studying in his free time with that birdy app. 

He decided to text Oikawa when they fell into complete silence in the car and Nico took the way into wherever they were going. 

**To: Oikawa T.**

_"Where are you, dipshit?"_

He stared at his phone and changed the name on his phone - again - before he received his answer. 

**From: O. Tooru**

_What a lovely way to say you miss me, Iwa-chan! You truly know how to be charming. I'll see you soon, trust Nico even if he's a bad driver, okay? Don't be impatient._

Iwaizumi sighed. That little brat was planning something. Maybe he was too uncomfortable with all that had been happening between them in the past weeks? Maybe he didn't even like Iwaizumi in _that way_ and was thinking about how he'll reject him gently like he used to do it with his fangirls? Or maybe he was drinking enough to gain the courage to experiment with him again? 

His mind was going crazy again. Damn Tooru… no, damn, Oikawa. Nico apparently has noticed his frustration because he glanced quickly and started the small talk. 

"Wow, Toto was right, you do look like you’re permanently upset with that frown" 

"You'd be too if the asshole of your best friend bails on you when you come to visit him in a foreign country." 

Nico laughed, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. Iwaizumi now knew why Oikawa had mentioned his bad driving. He almost got hit by a trunk for that brief moment of a laugh.

“He didn’t bail on you, Iwachan, _mi amigo_. He’s busy, but you’ll see him soon enough” 

_I hope so._

They changed the topic and started talking about the team training and Iwaizumi pointed out some advice every now and then to Nico to help him improve his spikes, nothing that he didn’t know Oikawa’s teammate couldn’t do. After all, Tooru had always been capable of making his spiker's talent bloom. Oikawa tosses never fail in making you feel invincible. He knew that for sure.

After too much traffic for a small city and a couple of questions about Oikawa’s training that makes Nico tease Iwaizumi, the CA San Juan player parked the car in what looked like a public parking lot.

“Well, we’re in your destination for this delightful morning. We’re just in time, follow me and leave your suitcase in the car, don’t worry about that now” Nico said with a big grin.

They had been parking close to a public park. And unless Oikawa was now homeless, which was hard to believe if he was the starter setter of a professional volleyball team, that couldn’t be where he lived. 

“Why are we here?” Iwaizumi asked with a frown, keeping up his walk behind the man until they were in front of a small lake, where they stopped. This was more and more bizarre every time. Nico was texting something on his phone and his grin just went wider when his blue eyes met Iwaizumi. 

“Just check your phone, _pibe_ ” answered the Argentinian.

Iwaizumi let out a breath and looked at his phone. Almost immediately after Nico’s words, Oikawa sent him a video and a text: _Put your earphones on before opening this, Iwa-chan, please!_

This man will be his end, fuck damn. He pressed two fingers to his temple before putting on his earphones again and sharing a quick glance with Nico, who simply nodded at him. 

The video shows Oikawa's face. He couldn’t see anything else. He didn’t want to see anything else. But Iwaizumi wished he was in front of him instead of on a screen when they’re in the same country. Oikawa started talking with a big smile.

 _“¡Hola, mi querido Iwa-chan!_ ” a little shiver traveled in Iwaizumi’s back with the sound of his Spanish accent. “Before we meet in person, I wanted to show you one of my favorite places here: El parque de Mayo de San Juan! I come here to run every day because it’s just beautiful, but do you know what I like the most?” Oikawa stopped and his smile grew wider, Iwaizumi could swear that his eyes even shined. “It reminds me of the Hirosegawanakagawara Ryokuchi Park, the one close to our houses, do you remember? That was the place where we first met. When we were four, I went with my Nee-san and you were there as if you were waiting for me to light up your life!” 

Oikawa sighed deeply and Iwaizumi could feel his smile taking place on his lips. He remembers that vaguely, but Oikawa’s sister loved to tell that story every time they had dinner together. The first thing Hajime had done to Oikawa pushed him when he said it was gross to catch bugs and Tooru had thrown him a rock to his head once he had landed on his butt. 

Both of them had cried and screamed at each other until Oikawa's sister had come to calm them. They had apologized right away and had played all day long instead, laughing and running all the way as if they hadn't been fighting each other minutes earlier.

At the end of the day, they had cried again because they didn’t want to be apart, and they had thought they wouldn't see each other again just to find out they lived in the same street. And they had promised to meet the next day in that park. Well, Oikawa had made him promise it and Iwaizumi had pretended he didn’t want it until he accepted because “he couldn't endure Oikawa’s ugly cry face”. 

They had met there for the next fourteen years. That park was as much a part of their history as they were to each other.

The Oikawa of the video laughed lightly, almost nostalgic, and kept talking. “Do you remember what Nee-san told us about that day, right? That it was like we were meant to meet that day. And we fought the first time we met. Of course, you were always a brute and mean with me, Iwa-chan, but you’re my best friend and I'm so kind that I'm gonna forgive you all that. And this place always makes me think of you. Isn’t it beautiful, Iwa-chan?”

It was, the park was beautiful. He imagined that in the spring there were more green colors there, but it was so lively with people walking around and cheerful chatting here and there that he could understand why Oikawa liked it so much. Iwaizumi could picture him running around, even stretching there under the sun ray making his hair bright, caressing his skin, and reflecting on his beautiful brown eyes. Oikawa’s voice took him back to reality. 

“Do you think we can ever make new memories in the same place as we did before?” Oikawa's voice sounded almost sad. Like he wasn’t sure if they were going to keep being together and Iwaizumi felt a knot forming on his stomach. Then a smile, smaller, took Oikawa's lips when he talked again. “Take the hint from the park bench in front of you, Iwa-chan! This is the start of my surprise for your late birthday: a treasure hunt. Have fun and don’t kill my teammates, please, they’re just helping me! See you soon!” 

The video ended and Iwaizumi blinked at the last words, his gaze still on his phone screen. That asshole was about to make him travel around a city he didn’t know? His worries may be reflecting in his face because Nico put a hand on his shoulder and Iwaizumi turned around to face him... 

“Don’t worry, _che_ , this city is pretty small and the interesting places are at least three hours away” Hajime’s eyes widened and Nico laughed again “ But don’t worry, he isn’t making you travel for hours after two planes. In fact, it is mostly around this area, so you don’t have to go far away. Now take the hint” 

Iwaizumi noticed a blue envelope on the bench that was by his right. He took it and opened it. It was their first photo together. Oikawa was hugging him from behind, with his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck and forming a v with his right hand, almost covering Hajime’s face. Oikawa had a big smile on his face, and Iwaizumi was red and with a little frown. Behind that photo was another one. 

They were older, around fifteen, in the Aoba Johsai volleyball team uniform in the exact same pose. Except that this time, both of them were laughing. Iwaizumi felt a little hit of nostalgia. They’ve been together for so long. What if all that had happened the last weeks ruined everything? Why did all of this feel like a goodbye? 

Maybe Oikawa was just taking his time to reject him gently but still making sure that they kept their friendship using their memories together. He turned the photo and there it was Oikawa’s sister calligraphy. 

_Give him a chance, Hajime._

Iwaizumi breathed out and took the blue little note that was attached below the handwriting of Oikawa’s sister. It was Oikawa’s calligraphy now. Elegant and slim. 

_Remember where we used to talk when I was upset?_

Iwaizumi turned around to see Nico, who was immersed at his phone. 

“I think I need to find the swings here, it’s that okay?” He asked, calling the Argentinian attention back at him. 

“Oh, sure! I’m gonna get back in the car. Someone must be already there but call me if something happens, alright?” Nico didn’t wait for an answer, instead, he turned around and walked away. 

Iwaizumi took a last look at the photographs and started walking to look for the swings in the park. Every time something upset Oikawa back at home, he found him sitting in the swings of the park, either the ones close to their houses or the ones in the park near Aoba Johsai. he could always found him sitting on the swings, with a pout on his face and his stubbornness to not say what was bothering him.

It was always a pain in the ass to make Oikawa talk about what happened to him. And Iwaizumi had always been there to make him talk, he was always successful in the task of making his best friend spit his feelings out. So the fact that he couldn't talk with Oikawa about what was happening between them squeezed his heart painfully.

Iwaizumi tried to get rid of the pressure on his chest and walked a little more before he reached the swings. There he found another man who was vaguely familiar. Lucas. Oikawa's friend and teammate. One of the people responsible for his realization of his attraction to Oikawa. 

"Hello there, _Iwachan._ We finally meet! _"_ he hugged him as soon as Iwaizumi was in front of him. Iwaizumi always forgets that in America every person has problems with boundaries and a lack of respect for other personal space. "I wanted to let you know that I told Toto this was stupid but he never listens to anyone, ya know?."

"You know how long this would be?" Iwaizumi asked, feeling suddenly overwhelmed. Lucas broke the hug and placed his hand on Iwaizumi's shoulders, looking him straight into his eyes.

"I can't tell you that, but I can assure you that you'd see Toto soon" Lucas took his hands off of Iwaizumi's shoulder and handed him another blue envelope. "I'll leave you now, don't kill Toto, would ya? Mateo is not as good of a setter as him and we really want to win this season." 

Iwaizumi took the envelope and nodded to Lucas. The Argentinian turned around to make his way out of the park and Iwaizumi headed on to sit on the swings that were in front of him, below the big shadow of a tree. 

Iwaizumi took a deep breath and opened the envelope. There it was another photo and a letter. The letter was folded and said “To Iwa-chan” with Oikawa handwriting. And the photo was one Hanamaki had taken a couple of years ago. In their third year, when they lost to Shiratorizawa in the Inter-High Tournament final. 

Oikawa had disappeared after the club meeting and had walked out alone. Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki had found him in the park, sitting on the swings with his head down. Oikawa had been crying for so long that he had his eyes red and his face flushed. 

Iwaizumi had walked over to be closer, leaned in front of him, and headbutted him in the head. The photo reflected the moment after that had happened. Oikawa with his hand on his nose and Iwaizumi's hand on his shoulder. Hanamaki had intended to capture the head bump but he hadn't been fast enough. So he had immortalized the moment Iwaizumi was about to yell Oikawa that they still had another chance to beat Shiratorizawa and go to the nationals.

Hajime smiled with nostalgia. He may have to stop hitting Tooru. Maybe. 

He put the three photos in his hands in the inside pocket of his jacket and he disposed of himself to read the letter. Perhaps those words gave him a little certainty.

_My dear Iwa-chan._

_I think you were responsible for most of my bruises in all my life. But you have also been the one who has put my feet on the ground on more than one occasion when I’m spiraling into stupid things in my head. Do you remember that day? I have never felt so defeated and small. Losing to Ushiwaka is never a pleasant feeling, we know that well. But that day I was feeling a failure for the team like I wasn't enough, and a disappointment for you. And you made me believe in me again, you made me think that we had a new opportunity to crush the challenges in front of us. And we had it._

_Despite not making it to the nationals in high school, those three years at Seijoh were worth much more. You were our Ace and you always got us up stronger from each defeat, challenging us to be better, to be stronger, all of that was worth it. There are many things I wouldn't have done without you by my side._

_Do you promise me that you'll be there to make me feel invincible even if things change between us? Even if we aren't together in the same place? Even if there is a distance between the Ace and the setter, will we still make miracle plays? I hope so, Iwa-chan. I can lose everything, but not you. Can you promise me that we'll never change?_

That definitely sounded like a goodbye. Like if Oikawa was begging him to not stop being friends when he rejected Iwaizumi. He could feel how his chest tightened and his eyes blurry. 

He couldn't continue in this treasure hunt. If Oikawa wanted to reject him, he could do it now. Better to rip off the band-aid than to do it slowly. 

Better to accept soon that Oikawa didn't feel the same way about him once and for all and pretend nothing had happened between them. He could bottle his feelings away, he didn’t want to lose Oikawa either.

He took his phone out and called Lucas. It was lucky he had all of Oikawa's teammates phones. 

"Has something happened, _Iwachan?"_

 _"_ I need to see Tooru. Please, Lucas,” he could hear the Argentinian sigh loudly and mumble some spanish words that Hajime didn’t even try to understand. But Lucas may have noticed how desperate his voice sounded because he gave up easily. "Just tell me where I can find him".

"Toto is going to kill me, you know? I'm gonna send you his address, alright? And you may be ready to stop in the last place that he planned with him." 

"Thank you, Lucas" 

"Just give him a chance, pibe. _Está loco por ti"_

_(He’s head over heels for you)_

Iwaizumi didn’t bother to try to understand those words either. He only wanted to see Oikawa and talk with him right now. He checked his phone and there it was: a new message from Lucas with an address and a short sentence. 

_“Just talk with him and give him a chance”_

Iwaizumi opened the address on the map app and followed the instructions to get where Oikawa lived. He was feeling the heartbeat increased with every step he took. According to the app on his phone, one more street and he'd be right in front of Oikawa’s building. He needed to talk face to face with him now. If he was going to be rejected, Iwaizumi wanted to avoid the old memories that made him realize he had slowly fallen in love with his best friend without notice all those years they had spent together.

As soon as the beige building was in front of him, he sprinted to the third floor and knocked on the door with the number 302 on it, as Lucas had told him. Oikawa opened the door but their gazes didn’t meet. Oikawa was singing in a low voice some lyrics in spanish and had his head down, looking at his phone. He was waiting for someone and that someone clearly wasn’t Iwaizumi. 

Oikawa left the door open and turned around, without even looking at him at all. He was wearing those black pants that were just too tight and a hoodie that was way too familiar to Hajime. Because it was his, of course. An old Godzilla hoodie that he had borrowed from Iwaizumi years ago. He was shocked that Oikawa still kept it and was about to say something when Oikawa spoke in Spanish. 

“Elena, ¡eres mi heroína! Intenté tu receta pero mis sopaipillas eran horribles y…“(Elena, you are my hero! I tried your recipe but my sopaipillas were awful…)

A woman. Elena sounds like a woman's name. 

“...no quiero que Iwa-chan vea esto sin que esté listo. Mirá, Lucas me está escribiendo ahora…” (I don’t want Iwa-chan to see this if it is not finished. Look, Lucas is just writing something now…)

Iwaizumi closed the door loudly before Oikawa took another step away. The loud sound made Oikawa yelp and he finally turned around, taking his eyes off his phone to meet Iwaizumi. 

“Iwa-chan! You’re not supposed to be here!”

“Why? You were waiting for someone else and that's why you send me in that stupid treasure hunt?” Iwaizumi inquired, narrowing his eyes and walking closer to Oikawa. 

When he reached Oikawa, he took a look at the living room behind Oikawa, notice that the place seemed to be set up for a romantic date. Candles, flowers, and some food in the kitchen bar that smelled delicious. It looks like Oikawa was preparing his place for fancy dinner. Or cleaning up the evidence from a previous romantic date. “You’ve been weird with me. You didn’t want to talk about what has been happening with us and now that we’re finally in the same country, that I came here to see your stupid face, you're avoiding me?”

“Iwa-chan…” Oikawa tried to place his hand on Iwaizumi's shoulder, but he shoved it off. 

“It’s okay, Oikawa, I can take it. If you are seeing someone you can just tell me. We don't even have a relationship and you don’t have to fear losing our friendship or whatever shit you have been thinking. I can’t take that you reject me…” Iwaizimu lowered his head. He didn’t want to cry now. He could accept the rejection and kept being friends with that asshole. He could do it without crying.

“Iwa-chan, wait, listen to me…”

“All of those memories felt like a goodbye to me, you know? But you don’t have to worry. I’ve been keeping up with your shit for too long, I can endure that you don’t feel the same way at all. You’re experimenting and you’re curious. It's okay…”

“HAJIME!” Oikawa's voice was a little higher than normal. His tone was a bit sharp, making Iwaizumi stop talking. Oikawa cupped his face in his hands to lift Iwaizumi’s face, making their eyes meet. “The hell are you talking about, Iwa-chan?”

“You were setting up all that shit to reject me, didn’t you?” Iwaizumi had forgotten how crystal clear Oikawa's eyes were. They were like an open window to show how Tooru felt. Iwaizumi had seen those eyes with all kinds of emotions on them. He had seen them full of tears, rage, determination, joy, and sadness. But that was the first time he had seen that fondness in Oikawa’s eyes. 

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan ciego _, Hajime?" (_ _How can you be so blind, Hajime?)_

Before he could say anything, Oikawa pulled his head closer to meet his lips. It was barely a kiss, but it was the most amazing touch he had ever felt, and Iwaizumi's brain and heart stopped.

Iwaizumi could only concentrate on feeling Oikawa's lips on his. Lips barely together, brushed against the other's, mixing their breaths. Iwaizumi could even slightly taste the strawberry chapstick in Oikawa's soft lips. Tooru backed his head a little so they could see into each other's eyes. Iwaizumi notices the pink dust in Oikawa cheeks, how his tongue licked his lips and how his eyes were full of determination. Full of desire. Tooru looked beautiful.

"Can I kiss you properly this time, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa whispered, stroking Iwaizumi's cheek with his thumb. 

That was all Iwaizumi needed to lean in again and trap those soft lips with his own. This time he nibbled Oikawa's lower lip, making him whimper and opening his mouth. Iwaizumi took that chance to deepen the kiss, tasting the other's mouth, sucking and licking like his life depended on that. Oikawa moaned into the kiss and Hajime could swear that was the gate to heaven. That delightful sound went straight to his groin, where he began to feel his blood concentrate and his pants awfully tight. 

Oikawa's long, slender fingers traced his cheek and neck to bury into the back of his neck, pulling him impossibly close. His other hand, however, had left Iwaizumi's face long ago without him noticing it and was now holding Iwaizumi's hips underneath his thick jacket that was beginning to feel like an unnecessary garment on his body. All he wanted was to feel those fingers, callused from the years of Volleyball but surprisingly caring, against his skin for the rest of his life.

Oikawa rubbed slightly against his body and Iwaizumi could feet his hard-on against Oikawa's thigh making Iwaizumi groan in the kiss. That made Oikawa sigh and pull apart to break the kiss. Iwaizumi sighed, missing the perfect way their bodies felt against the other. How their lips were devouring like they needed it to live. 

Hajime opened his eyes -he didn't even realize he had them closed - and took a look at Oikawa's face. His lips are red and a little swollen, eyes shining and pink dust covering freckles that weren't there before.

"Wait, Iwa-chan. You're right, we need to talk before anything happens" the hot breath of Oikawa hit Hajime. Their faces were still so close and he wanted to kiss Oikawa again. He could live only kissing those soft lips for all his life and Iwaizumi will be the happiest man on earth.

"You want this?" Hajime muttered, finally moving his hands out of his sides; one hand to catch Oikawa's that was still on his hip and with the other briefly caressing the swollen lips of the boy in front of him.

"More than anything. I want you, Hajime" whispered Oikawa, smiling widely "And you?" 

Twenty-four hours earlier, Iwaizumi Hajime may have hesitated his answer. Now he was sure he had known the answer long ago. He was just too stubborn to accept it. 

"I have never wanted anything more than I want you, Tooru" 

Oikawa gasped when he heard Iwaizumi calling him by his given name. And Iwaizumi took his chance. He placed his fingers on Tooru's chin to pull him into a slow kiss, tender and calmly this time. He wanted to memorize every inch of Tooru's mouth and body. He wanted to mark and taste every corner of that now tanned skin and find out if his whole body was covered in those cute freckles that adorned his face. Hajime already knows everything about Tooru. But he wanted to know much more.

“You ruined my surprise, you know? But this is better” Tooru hushed against his lips, wrapping his arms around his neck. “And I can forgive you if you keep kissing me like that” 

“You’re an idiot”

“And you like me anyway, Iwa-chan. There’s no turning back now, you're stuck with me” Tooru’s voice was cheerful and his lips were curving in a little smile, that one Hajime knew too well. His genuine and most pretty smile. Hajime smiled too and wrapped his arms around Tooru’s waist, pulling him closer. 

“I’ve been stuck with you for years, idiot, this actually is an upgrade. At least now I know how to shut you up”

“Rude, Hajime. This is much like you, always being rude and...”

“Tooru, shut up, you’re ruining the moment” Hajime cut him off with another kiss. 

They started kissing slowly again, but soon as Tooru’s hand took a hard grip of Hajime's nape to deepen the kiss and they started to devour the other's mouth passionately. They kept kissing messy and passionate as nothing else mattered in the world. 

At that moment the only thing real was each other, bodies pressing together and sighs into each other's mouths. All that mattered was that they were making up for all those kisses that they had been missed over the years. They were trying to memorize the texture of their lips, the warm feel of each other's mouth, and the relief of feeling their love for each other, suppressed for so many years, finally unearthed.

Oikawa’s living room was starting to feel impossibly hot, despite being in the middle of the winter. Iwaizumi could feel Tooru’s hands unwrapping from his neck and getting rid of his jacket to toss it away. As soon as the jacket was off, Tooru's hands traveled up his arms, pinching his biceps briefly before moving to his chest and tracing his way into Iwaizumi's abdomen.

" _Eres tan sensual, Hajime (You’re so hot, Iwa-chan)_ " mumble Oikawa, breaking the kiss to move his mouth over Iwaizumi's chin, leaving a small kiss there and keeping his way to his neck to suck and bite the tender skin there. Oikawa seems determined to leave his mark on that skin. "I've been wanting this for years."

Iwaizumi groans as Oikawa bites into the curve where his neck meets his shoulder and he decides to run his hands through Tooru's back to cup his ass in his hands, squeezing it hard and making Oikawa yelp and bite his skin. Apart from kissing Tooru, he'd wanted to grab his ass like that a while ago, too. He'd fantasized about it for the last few days. And the reality was way better. 

“Wait, Iwa-chan” Tooru stopped again, taking his mouth away from Hajime’s skin, who let out a growl. “I need to know if you want to keep going with this?”

“Do you still have doubts, Oikawa? Really?” Hajime frowned, he thought the kisses were enough to let Tooru know how he feels about him. 

“I just want to know if we want the same. I want you all the time, Hajime, not just today. I really like you.” Tooru pecked him briefly before a smirk bloomed on his lips "And I want to have sex with you, of course, only if you wanted too"

Hajime could feel how his face turned red and hot hearing that and Oikawa giggled at that. That smug bastard. But he could also play that game. 

Hajime smirked, still feeling his face red and warm, and grabbed Tooru's thighs to carry him, causing the other boy to yelp and grab him tightly by the shoulders. Hajime leaned him against the wall closest to him, imprisoning him and stroking those damn thighs. Hajime didn't break eye contact with Tooru, who was looking at him in surprise but biting back a smirk.

“I want all of you, Tooru, I thought I made myself clear early. What was that stupid thing you used to say?” Hajime leaned in, kissing his jaw and caressing his thighs over the fabric of his impossibly fucking tight jeans. “If you're gonna hit it, hit it until it breaks?”

Tooru let out a breathless laugh, closing his eyes and throwing his head back.

“Then break me, Hajime. _Please.”_

“As you wish, Tooru” replied Hajime, sucking and nipping the tender skin on Tooru’s neck. At least, as much as the hoodie let him. “As much as I like seeing you in this, I need you to take this off, you know”

Tooru smirked. 

“I have a better idea, Iwa-chan. Can you put me down for a bit?” 

He didn't like the idea of not having Tooru so close to him, imprisoned between the pressure of his body and the wall behind him, but Hajime reluctantly agreed. He released Tooru's thighs slowly until he was fully on his feet. Tooru cupped his cheeks again and kissed him again, and started guiding him through his living room until Hajime's knees collided with something. 

The next moment, Hajime could only feel how Tooru was slowly pushing him into his couch.

“Let me take control of this, Hajime, can I? I’m gonna make you feel in heaven” Tooru sat on his lap, his thighs on each side of Hajime's legs and his crotch rubbing slightly against Hajime, taking a gasp out of both of them. Tooru smiled again and leaned to whisper in his ear. "Let me break you first, _mi amor_ "

There it was, his stupid hot spanish accent. Hajime could feel how his cock twitched. 

“Don’t you dare stop talking, Tooru” 

“Oh? But you always tell me to shut up, Iwa-chan” Tooru teased him, kissing his jawline and rubbing his hard-on with Hajime's, “Or you have a kink for my voice now? I remember how hard you got when I talked to you in Spanish over the phone, _cariño_. ¿Te excito tanto, Hajime? (Do I turn you on that much, Hajime)

“You’re an asshole” was all Iwaizumi could reply while his hands grip Tooru hips to keep rubbing against each other crotches above the fabric of the jeans, making Tooru pants.

“ _Y tu eres tan hermoso_ ” (And you are beautiful) sighed Tooru, grabbing the edges of Hajime's shirt to get rid of it. As soon as he saw Hajime shirtless, Tooru went breathless. He bit his lower lip and his hands started to stroke Iwaizumi’s muscled chest, making him blushed. 

Tooru kisses him again and steps up to leave his lap, making Hajime growled at the lack of contact with his dick. But soon enough, Tooru's hands in his chest were getting lower to caressing through Iwaizumi’s abs, tracing them with his long fingers until he reached his thighs. Oikawa squeezed them and pulled apart to place his body between Iwaizumi's legs. 

Oikawa broke the kiss and begin to lower his body, leaving kisses on Iwaizumi's bare skin, muttering words in Spanish that sounded like "Joder, estás tan bueno" ("Fuck, you're so hot") and "Te quiero tanto" ("I like you so much") until he was on his knees in front of Iwaizumi's crotch.

Oikawa raised his head and smiled widely to Hajime, kissing his thighs and undoing his pants to get rid of them. At this point, Hajime was a mess of moans and flushed skin. Tooru was really making him feel like he was in heaven. He helped Tooru and got his pants out of the way to reveal the tent in his boxers and Hajime was sure he saw Tooru’s eyes shined. 

“Relax, Hajime, I know what I have to do to make you feel better” Tooru’s hand palm his cock above the boxers, and Hajime let out a sinful sound that made Tooru groan as well. “Te quiero comer entero, mi corazón” (I want to eat you up, sweetheart)

Tooru took his boxers to free his cock and Hajime tried to hide his face into his arm taking him away from his face, but Tooru didn’t let him. 

“Don’t you dare” Tooru’s hand-pulled against his arm, taking him away from his face, as he licked his lips “I want you to look at me. _Quiere verte correrte por mí, mi amor_ ” (I want to see you cum for me, my love)

Hajime stifled a groan as Tooru leaned in to kiss the tip of his cock and lick the pre-cum that was dripping from him.

“You’re tasty, Hajime,” muttered Tooru, his breath hitting Iwaizumi’s cock, making him tremble slightly.

“Just keep going, Tooru”

“So eager. Iwa-chan, this takes time. _Y he soñado con esto muchas veces, contigo así_ ” (And I have dreamed of this many times, with you like this)

Hajime was about to say something but Tooru’s mouth was around his dick before he could even think to make a smartass comment. His mouth was hot and tight, and his tongue was swirling around the tip of his hard-on, making Hajime grab Tooru's hair and breathed out a "fuck". That was way better than in his wildest fantasies. 

Tooru didn't break eye contact as he slowly swallowed Hajime's cock, letting out moans that vibrated at Hajime and were driving him crazy. Tooru took Hajime's hand that was in his hair and pressed it against his head, trying to make him understand that it was okay to press his mouth against his dick.

Hajime let go of a breathless moan and started to slowly thrust his hips against Tooru’s mouth. The room was soon filled with wet sounds, muffled moans, and Hajime’s voice cursing. They kept like that until Hajime stopped his hips and, at Oikawa's look of confusion, he managed to speak in a raspy voice.

“I also want to make you feel good, Tooru. C’mere,” Tooru freed his cock slowly with a pop sound and a smug grin on his face. And Hajime wants to erase that smile and make a moaning mess. He pulled Tooru to kiss him and taste his own salty taste on Tooru's lips and mouth, he may as well have been addicted to his kisses from now on. 

With Tooru still between his legs, Hajime's hand started to undo his pants to touch him as well but Tooru stopped him, smiling into the kiss and pulling his head back to take a breath. 

“Wait, Iwa-chan, I told you that I'll be in charge this time. _No seas impaciente, corazón”_ (Don’t be impatient, sweetheart) Tooru kissed him again, briefly this time, and pressed their foreheads together “Give me one minute, close your eyes and don’t you dare to touch yourself until I come back”.

Hajime nodded. He released Oikawa’s pants to let him go and followed him with his eyes until Tooru disappeared into what seemed to be his bedroom. Hajime’s breath was agitated and his cock palpitating, wanting attention and relief. But he wanted to wait for Tooru and cum with him -or in him-, hearing him moaning his name as he has over the phone. Just that memory of that made Hajime groan. He closed his eyes and leaned his head on the back of the chair, absently touching his cock he waited for Tooru.

“I told you to not touch yourself, Hajime,” singsonged Tooru’s voice, and Hajime opened his eyes. Hajime’s jaw dropped open at the sight of Tooru pantless, only wearing the Godzilla hoodie with his dick free, hard, and curved upwards. He was holding a box of condoms in one hand and a bottle in the other. “Now you shall only see and then touch yourself, alright?”

Hajime could feel how he was drooling and just nodded, he was quite distracted trying to memorize the image of Tooru wearing only his hoodie, red and swollen lips, and his cock hard from arousal; so tempting and damn beautiful. He was also hoping that Tooru would get closer but he didn’t. Tooru smiled devilishly and sat in the chair in front of Hajime and started to stroke his own cock, letting out small gasps and biting his lips but never stopping seeing Hajime straight to the eyes. 

Hajime's hand wrapped around his own cock but Tooru shook his head, still slowly stroking himself.

" _Espera por mi, amor_ . Just wait a little more. _Please_ "

The last words were almost a beg and Hajime swallowed his own moan. Seeing Tooru like that, touching himself and moaning was much better than seeing him through skype. 

Tooru stroked his length one more time before taking the bottle and opened it to cover his fingers in the liquid. The pretty bastard winked at Hajime and pulled one of his long legs up and started pushing his index finger into his asshole, letting out a loud moan that made Hajime shiver in arousal. 

Iwaizumi could feel his breath getting heavier as Tooru was fucking himself with his finger. Soon enough, Tooru added another finger and hissed a little but he didn’t stop. Hajime could see how his fingers were moving slowly in his ass, his face with a cute pink dusk in it and his dick was dripping precum already. At that point, Hajime started stroking himself without taking his eyes off Tooru. That was the most erotic thing and Hajime could cum just seeing him like that. 

Tooru noted that Hajime was jerking off because he crocked his head a little with a smile before he added another finger into his asshole. Hajime cursed under his breath and moved his hand pumping his cock faster, enjoying the sweet and immoral sounds that escaped Tooru's mouth and admiring how his breath was getting heavier when he moved his fingers inside of him.

Hajime could swear he could be staring at Tooru fucking himself for hours and he will be okay with that. He looked beautiful, moaning, and flushed. Until he noticed that Tooru had stopped, taking his fingers out of his ass and standing up from the chair to walk to him again. 

“Now, I need you to lay down on the couch for me, would you, _mi amor_ ?” Tooru commanded sweetly, leaning down to kiss Hajime’s cheek and remove his hand out of his dick. Then he moves his mouth to Hajime’s ear and whispered “ _Te ves hermoso así, Hajime_ ” (You look beautiful like this, Hajime)

“You’re gonna be the death to me, Tooru” cursed Hajime, taking him from his nape to kiss him again, already missing how Tooru lips felt on his. “You are too damn gorgeous”

Hajime could swear that he had blushed more after his words. And that was a personal victory because he couldn't remember a time when Tooru would have blushed when someone praised his appearance. Tooru giggled softly and backed away to let Hajime lie down on the couch, his shoulders resting on the cushion to slightly lift his torso. Once Hajime was laying down, Tooru sat on top of his abdomen, pressing his legs to the sides of Hajime's hips and brushing their cocks, making them moan with the friction.

Oikawa leaned in to kiss Iwaizumi, sloppy and hot, full of lust and longing, and Hajime kissed back with the same amount of feelings. Having Tooru all for himself, being the only one that Tooru allowed to see him like this, as everything Hajime didn't know he wanted. Tooru broke the kiss and their eyes met again, taking the breath away from Hajime's lungs. He looked beautiful, all pink cheeks sparkle with freckles, eyes shining, and that little smile adorning his handsome face. 

Hajime cups his face and kisses him again at the same time he feels Tooru butt brush his cock and he swallows Tooru's moan. The most delightful sensations traveling all the way to his brain. He could hear him like that every day. He wanted to. 

Tooru backed off again, this time he also left his abdomen and rested his weight on his tights, smiling all the time while he opened the condom with his mouth. He knows how to tease Iwaizumi so he's doing it especially slowly. 

"Hurry up, Tooru" 

"So eager, Iwa-chan~" 

Iwaizumi huffed and Tooru laughed again, making Hajime smile against his will. He really likes it when Oikawa laughs like that, lightly and cheerful. Authentic. 

Tooru strokes his dick again. One, two, three, long strokes with those calloused hands that he thought were feeling rough against his sensitive cock but, it's all the contrary. Those long fingers touch him carefully, almost reverential. 

Hajime closed his eyes and dropped his head back, moaning Tooru's name and cursing under his breath. He's enjoying the slow jerk off when he feels the cool latex covering his cock and he lifts his head to watch Tooru's when Iwaizumi feels a hand against his neck and his voice calls. 

"I told you I want to look at you, Hajime. _Quiero verte terminar dentro de mi, amor"_ (I want to see you coming inside me, my love) 

Tooru smiled devilish and took his cock to align it with his entrance. Hajime swallowed, shivering with anticipation and moaning when the tip of his cock entered Tooru's asshole and a light groaning left Tooru's lips. 

Oikawa stops for a moment, trying to get back his breath before putting all Hajime's length inside of him with a loud moan, dropping his head back. Hajime places his hands on Tooru's thighs, stroking them from the knees to his hips, trying to show with that gesture how good it feels to be buried inside him. Tooru feels hot and tight, so tight, and having him on top of him only wearing his hoodie is something that can drive crazy to anyone, Hajime is surprised he didn't cum in that instant. 

Tooru's breathing gets slow, and he looks down at Hajime with a satisfied smile before starting moving his hips back and forth, making Hajime curse and tighten the grip on Tooru's hips. 

"Ven aquí, mi amor (Come here, my love)" Tooru's breathless voice is the sexiest sound Hajime has heard. At that moment he's sure he couldn't deny anything at Tooru at that moment. 

Hajime pulled himself up, moving Tooru too with his quick movement and making him moan again. Soon enough, Hajime is sitting imprisoning Tooru's dick between their bodies and moving Tooru's hips against his cock, making him bounce to fill him with his cock. 

Iwaizumi took Tooru's cock with one hand, feeling the hot skin of his dick against his hand and stocking him slowly, and hit the other he grabbed his perfect curly hair to pull him down to a kiss, swallowing his moan. 

The room is filled with a symphony of sounds. Their moans, the pop sounds of their bodies crashing together, the dirty talk with whispers in spanish and curses in English, the loving teasing in japanese, and the light laughs because they're so comfortable with the other. They're not only chasing his own orgasm, but they're also taking care of the other, enjoying this like they had enjoyed everything in their lives together: with plenty of trust in the other. 

Tooru's is the first one in cum with a loud moan with the head against Hajime shoulder, puffy lips, and his brown hair messy. His fingers are scratching Hajime's back and he doesn't stop rolling his hips against Hajime. He had taken control of the rhythm and force of the thrusting because Tooru likes to take the best of his partners after all. And Hajime loves that about him. 

" _Vamos, mi amor, córrete para mí_ " (C'mon, love, cum for me) his voice is barely a whisper, but that's all Hajime needs to cum with a final thrust against Tooru. 

They kept like that, still a mess of limps and slow breath. Hajime crocked his head to kiss Tooru again, this time slowly until their lungs were screaming for air. 

"I think I'm in love with you" the words leave Iwaizumi's lips before his brain realizes what he had told and he can see Tooru's eyes widened in surprise. 

"If you're joking, Iwa-chan, I'm gonna kill you. Slowly so you can really feel pain" Tooru sounds afraid even if his voice tone is calm. Hajime laughed lightly, mostly because he's nervous, and Tooru's lips formed a pout. Oh, how he had missed that face. "Iwa-chan! Don't laugh, if this is a joke…" 

"It's not, Oikawa" Hajime cut him off, patting his butt cheeks "Want me to get off your ass?" 

"Way to kill the mood, Iwa-chan, you're unbelievable" Oikawa pretends to be mad when he got off of Hajime's body, but his eyes are more expressive and Hajime knows he's bluffing. 

Oikawa walks to the bathroom to throw the used condom and take a towel to clean his cum from Hajime's abs and pesters Hajime about ruining his favorite hoodie. 

"That's mine, asshole" 

"I know, and that's why is my favorite" Oikawa is smiling again, sticking his tongue out "Has been with me for years" 

"You're really a crappy guy" 

"And you're still a brute, Iwa-chan" 

They insult each other, but their fond smiles and the intense look in their eyes, mean everything except insults. 

They sit again on the couch after cleaning themselves a little, and Oikawa places a blanket in their laps, curling himself against Hajime's side as the last one slid an arm to hug Tooru closer. They kept like that for a couple of minutes, before Oikawa talked again, his voice merely a whisper.

"You know I'm in love with you, right?" Hajime looks to Oikawa, but he's not meeting his eyes. "I had prepared a big confession and everything. Makki told me long ago that I should do something big and annoying to confess to you but you thought I was going to reject you, why?" 

"I panicked," confessed Hajime, slightly blushed, and Tooru finally met his eyes, surprised in those big brown eyes. "We were having phone sex and had drunk kiss. And I thought that you were only doing it because of the alcohol"

"Well, I'm sober now and I still want to kiss you senseless, _mi amor_ " Tooru leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I'd have to be mental to ever think about rejecting you, just look at you! You're so handsome, Iwa-chan!" 

They laugh together, and Hajime had never feel so happy. He kiss Tooru again for what seems like hours until Oikawa’s door is knocked and he suddenly remembers that his teammates were helping him with the treasure hunt.

“They’re going to kill me, Iwa-chan!” he stood up in panic searching for his pants in his room to answer the call on his door and searching for his phone all over the place to call everyone in the team that was helping him out.

“Well, that present would suck, so I hope they don’t kill you until I’m back in California” 

“It’s not funny, Iwa-chan” he yells as Iwaizumi laughs and hears him speaking spanish with someone in the door. 

Iwaizumi took that chance to get dressed too, with a pleasant smile on his face and a warm feeling in his chest. He had thought all the way to Argentina that things between them would come weird but that's not the case. In fact, it feels natural for them to be in love with the other. Like they were meant to be together. It's so obvious that now he understands why his friends were always teasing him with that. 

Oikawa came back to the living room, carrying a plate full of food. And at that moment Iwaizumi’s stomach growls.

“I even had a fancy and romantic dinner date planning, Iwa-chan! But you have to get impatient and ruined it” Oikawa whined, leaving the plate on his table. 

“Well, you started all of this, Tooru, you could simply talk with me and save us all this mess.”

“I can’t believe my boyfriend can’t appreciate my romanticism. Rude, Hajime, even for you.” Oikawa rolls his eyes but walks to him to peck him on the lips with a big smile.

Iwaizumi hugs him and kisses him appropriately, muffing Tooru's laugh. He likes the way the word boyfriend sounds in Tooru's voice and knowing he's referring to Hajime with that word, it's just enough for now. At least until they take the next step and decide to marry each other.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time in years that I write smut! So, I'm so sorry if that part sucked! Thank you so much for your comments and for reading this crazy idea of mine!
> 
> You can come and scream to me in Twitter @/monsweirdo


End file.
